Flowers for Gaara
by Ho-sama
Summary: GaaIno. That's Gaara X Ino. It's Spring time, a time of love and blooming flowers. Romance is everywhere, except with a lonely flower shop worker. Could she ever find something special in a certain redhead? [COMPLETED]
1. Druggie

**Disclaimer:** Well, I think it's pretty obvious I don't own jack-shit. Ino and Gaara have probably never even seen each other in the manga/anime.

**Pairings: **GaaIno. Yes, you read right. Gaara X Ino. :p

**Warnings: **Sarcasm.

**Author's Notes: **YAY! It's crack pairing time! This fic is for entertainment only! Don't be all like "Gaara X Ino! What are you on?" I think it'll be FUN! I hope I've picked one no one's ever seen before! Har har har! My crazy head has thought of this pairing a couple of times before, and a recent doodle I did just spurred me to write this!

Enjoy! Their love is so CANNON!11!1

* * *

**Chapter One: Druggie**

Well, it's another beautiful day in Konoha. I mean, honestly, "beautiful" barely captures the magnificence of this day. Those colorful birds are chirping obnoxiously outside. There's a sweet breeze in the air that tickles little snot-nosed babies and makes them laugh that stupid innocent laugh of theirs. The clouds are content and gentle, just like I would be if I could beat the crap out of a certain lazy ninja that is probably outside right now watching them. The sun is bright enough to get past the huge stick shoved up Sasuke's ass. It's just so beautiful I could cry real tears.

Worst of all, it's Spring. It's a beautiful season. The season of _love_.

Now, maybe it wouldn't be so painfully noticeable to your average person that it is Spring, and that this particular season happens to be associated with an emotion that evokes kissing, laughing, and sweet nothings whispered into ears, but I happen work in a flower shop. I sell objects of beauty and romance that just happen to be particularly lovely and numerous at this time of year. It was my destiny to watch these sickeningly gorgeous things bloom at this certain time of year while every one of my peers comes in to buy them for their "other-half". Out of all of my damn peers, every single one of them has found someone to enjoy the birds, the breeze, the clouds, the sunshine, and especially the beautiful flowers with. Sakura. TenTen. Hinata. Temari. The worst is that Temari. She's not even from my village, but she has to come back to rub it in my face just like the rest of them.

I am a kunoichi. I know that kunoichi like me must make sacrifices. Sometimes you'll be too busy on a mission to deal with love. Sometimes, you may get callouses and scars from working and training. Sometimes you might even have to cut off your incredibly beautiful hair to stage a remarkably elaborate plan to defeat an enemy - an enemy that you still might not beat after all your hard effort. I've seen it happen. It's happened to me! It's happened to those other girls too, but they still have boyfriends. All of them!

Okay. I'm not bitter. I may be slightly depressed and lonely, but I am not bitter or angry. Anger causes frowning. Frowning causes wrinkles. Now, I don't mean to sound at all vain, but it's times like these that call for my infinite supply of confidence. If there's anything Yamanaka Ino will never lose in, it is confidence and pride. I taught that ungrateful Sakura everything she knows. I was in full bloom before she even knew she even could bloom. Hinata pales in comparison to my boldness. She's like a wallflower or a timid flower that lurks in the darkness and is never seen. TenTen, well, actually she's not all that bad. Temari, now she is just a horrible beast. there's nothing sweet about her at all, and I don't know why Shikamaru ever gave into her.

Me? I know I'm beautiful. I know I'm strong.

But I'm so lonely.

"Ino! Watch what you're doing! You'll ruin the flowers if you keep twisting them like that! And...what's with all that frowning?" I look up to see my dad and I smile forcibly.

"I'm fine, Dad," I grit through my teeth and my fake smile.

"Aww...my poor little baby. Are you still upset about Sakura finally snagging Sasuke?" he asks as he grabs my hands and looks at me with a concerned expression. Well, I really need to be reminded of that awful occurrence. Yeah, Sasuke ran away. He ran to the most awful person he could have run off to. Three years later, Sakura, Naruto, and a whole team of other wonderful ninjas brought his sorry arrogant ass back home. Apparently Sakura was pretty astounding. Sasuke never looked at her the same after she saved him. He actually says that sometimes. He says _she _saved him. Not Naruto or the rest of the amazing ninjas, just her. I'll admit she has gained some strength from training with the Hokage. She also gained some suspicious curves. I also think that's a token from the ever voluptuous Hokage. Sometimes it's just a little hard to think that he chose her, forehead and all.

I was glaring down at those flowers. They were in full bloom. I was too. What happens if no one wants these flowers, even if they are at their peek? I notice how I had twisted some of the leaves and I suddenly feel very sorry. I shake my head at my dad's question and try my best to make the flowers look as beautiful as they can. I mumble an apology and promise to be more careful. My dad just nods and leaves with a sad look on his face.

I suppose it's nice to just be with the flowers. I can't get angry at them.

I arrange a few more bouquets and set them carefully down on the display. They are all so beautiful. I know the language of flowers is very powerful. Many flowers symbolize feelings and they can even represent people. They bring tears to my eyes - the flowers. I wipe the corners of my eyes as I lounge back to my place behind the register. I hope that just for once it will be a quiet Spring day. I hope people will buy chocolates instead of flowers.

A loud a bang destroys all of my hopes. The clang and jingle of bells signals my worst fears. It's a customer at the door. I look up and my eyes widen in horror. It's not just any customer.

"Well, fancy meeting you here, Yamanaka!" a rude blonde sneers at me. She has her mangy hair tied up in unfashionable pigtails, her malicious face is slightly tinted by sand, and her two freaky brothers are not far behind.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure for me too. I work here, you know," I say, quickly changing my face to one of competitive anger.

"Really? This place doesn't seem to suit someone like you." she claims, putting her hands on her hips defiantly. I would really love to rip that stupid smirk off of her face, but my dad says it's not nice to maul the customers. Instead I turn on my fabulous employee charm.

"Well, lovely young miss, what can I do for you and your hideous brothers today?" I say with mock politeness.

"Why you stupid - " she tries to charge at me, but her ugly face-painted brother holds her back and tells her not to start a fight. I laugh out loud and clutch my sides. I know her weak points. One attack at her freaky family and she goes off the wall. I don't care if I piss her off so much that she never buys another flower in her life. That would actually make me happy. As I laugh, my eyes roll over and meet with the dark-rimmed eyes of her youngest brother.

"Oh, shit!" I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand as I realize just who her other brother is. Oh God! I'm going to die! I'm too young to die! That horrible Sabaku no Gaara is staring right at me. His flaming red hair and tatoo are unmistakable, not to mention those green crystal-like eyes. I called him hideous. Don't panic Ino. I'm sure he doesn't kill everyone who calls him hideous.

He broke into a smile and laughed. It was so freaky. I shivered and nearly fell on the floor with the surprise.

"Temari! Isn't that the girl...the girl...from...that time..." he was trying to speak, but was laughing too hard. I look over to the beast and she's got the same expression on her face as I do. Her face-painted brother looks completely mortified.

"You are so lucky," she spits at me.

"What the Hell is wrong with him?" I ask. I've never seen that kid smile _ever_. He looks more like the type that would rather skin cats and murder people and things like that.

"Uh...he's on heavy medication. HEAVY medication." the hooded brother says. I can still feel my chin wiping the floor. He finally stops laughing and I give him a smile I give to very special people. He's a pretty _special _type of guy from the looks of it. I turn to Temari.

"Well..."

"Let's just get this over with, huh? I really don't want to look at your ugly face anymore than I have to" she says.

I don't care what my dad says, I'm going to tear her to shreds. I walk up to her, blood boiling. I roll up my sleeve ready to punch her straight in the face. Right as I leap for the kill, I'm stopped...by her brother?

"Hey. Be careful there. You might get hurt." he whispers into my ear. His pale arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me back, but I've already stopped from the shock. He's hugging me. Gaara is hugging me. He hugs me a little tighter and moves one of his hands up from my waist higher and higher. I blush and shiver. Finally, I leap out of his hold.

"You pervert! I don't care if you're stoned out of your mind! Don't touch me _ever_!" I yell pointing an accusing finger at him. He pouts at me innocently. I can't help notice that he's actually pretty...cute.

Why is this happening to me?

Well, come on Ino! Look at him! He looks so different without that scary look on his face. I can't stop blushing. Oh for God's sake! It's not like I've never been hugged by a cute boy from behind...Okay. So I haven't really. What kind of pills is he on? My eyes are still open wide. He's fumbling with his fingers like an innocent bystander. I notice he's also twitching like he's drowned himself in a cup of coffee before coming here.

"W-Will y-you just b-buy your damn flowers already!" I yell at no one in particular because I'm too busy staring at her insane hyped-up brother.

"Cool your jets or I won't buy anything at all," she spits.

What an awkward day. I have to help one of my enemies buy flowers, while her brothers act all insane. She's even buying flowers for Shikamaru's mom. What a traitor, that Shika! He always told me he thought girls were troublesome, but if he ever dated one, it would be me. Liar! So, I'm stuck here with the beast he's actually dating.

For once being around her isn't so bad.

Staying away from Gaara is my top priority now. They should lock him in a cage and throw away the key. What a freak. So, I'm gracious and helpful until finally she picks a bouquet. It was Hell. She was just trying to be as picky as possible. She tossed at least a few perfectly good flowers on the floor to waste on "accident". Oh, well. There were a few casualties, but it was a Mission Accomplished. Yamanaka Ino wins. I have freed myself from the wench and managed to stay away from both her brothers, well, for the most part. It turns out that other one, Kankuro, isn't safe either. While I was talking to his sister, he rubbed me the wrong way if you catch my drift.

"Have a nice day," I grit though my teeth like I did with my father and wave. She doesn't acknowledge me. Bitch. I can hear her brothers on the way out.

"Way to cop a feel, Gaara!" Kankuro snickers, high-fiving that perverted red-head. "You are so cool when you take your pills!"

I swear I'll kill them all if they ever come back again.


	2. Shoujo

**Pairings: **GaaIno

**Warnings: **Extreme sap and poking fun at really bad shoujo manga.

**Author's Notes: **Hahahaa...behold the power of Shoujo manga! and _kindness!_

...(shakes head)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Shoujo**

I wake up and roll to my side. It's another day. Before I can climb calmly out of bed a giant flash of light hits my groggy eyes. It stings and burns and I moan. It's another beautiful day in Konoha, damn it. I know there's only one person that would open my curtains so cruelly like that and I hear her familiar voice now.

"Ino-kun! Get up! Get up! What are you doing still asleep?" she yells at me.

"Ma! This is the time I'm supposed to get up!" I yell back at the old hag. Honestly, I'm 17. I've been getting up all by myself for the past 10 years. I guess she forgets sometimes that I don't need her to blind me and yell at me in order for me to get up. I resist the urge to voice my agony to her. She wouldn't listen anyway. She's just as stubborn as I am.

And she _still _thinks I'm a baby.

Instead of starting a fight with my mom, I wobble downstairs. It's seems that she's less likely to yell at me if I stay quiet and do what I'm supposed to. It's become almost like a habit to wobble downstairs like this and make breakfast for my dad. My mom wakes up earlier than the both of us and leaves for work before I get up, unless she decides to wake me up like she did today. After breakfast, I wash all the dishes and wipe down the counter.

I sigh.

"Ino-chan! I can't stand it when you are so sad like this!" my dad wails emotionally. I turn with an honest smile. I'm glad he cares, but it really doesn't matter how I'm feeling. I can't change anything. I can't change how other people feel about me.

"It's ok, Dad! I promise!" I smile, but a nagging feeling in the back of my head keeps me from believing my own words.

"I'm gonna get dressed so I can get some training done, ok?" I say, pounding my hand into my fist with fierce determination. You will become stronger, Ino! Yes! Even if nobody notices, I will be stronger! Then just maybe you can teach that beast, Temari, a lesson and show Sasuke how wrong he was to choose Sakura.

I run up stairs and get dressed quickly. I'm out of the door before my dad can say anything at all. I'm feeling a remarkable energy today. I want to run until I'm so exhausted I can't think.

Ten miles around Konoha later, I'm panting a little but feeling good. My speed is improving. Sakura might have the Hokage to watch over her training, but I have unbreakable spirit. I've always trained like this. Sakura never understood that respect and strength is gained with hard work and confidence. I had to teach her that by being her friend - and then by being her rival. I talked big when we were kids, but I really did have something to back it up.

I wipe some sweat off my brow and head for one of the many training areas. I kick and punch at the logs until my fists are splintered and my legs feel like jelly. In between my pants, I hear a tiny rustling sound. I quickly jump into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" I call. A bush wiggles to reveal a small girl in a big coat. Oh. It's just Hinata. From the looks of her hands I can tell she's been training here too.

"H-Hi, I-Ino. Are y-you training here too?" She stutters. Stupid girl with her stupid questions.

"No. I was walking my dog," I reply bitterly. I wish she would just go away. I have inanimate objects to beat up.

"Oh!" she jumps nervously, "I-I'm sorry, I-Ino. I should have k-known you were t-training."

She blushes and fiddles with her fingers nervously. Jeez, some things never change. I know she trains hard too and I've grained some respect for her, but still, I can't stand her stuttering. She always seems so much braver whenever she's around a certain blonde-haired loudmouth. Stupid power of_ love_. I spit and ram my fist hard into the wood. My breath shakes as the pieces of wood fly out.

"Oh! I-Ino-chan! ...are you o-ok?" she asks with a hurt look on her face. Why does she care? Why is she even here?

"Hey! You know, I'm kinda in the middle of very rigorous training, ok? Shouldn't you be out on a date with Naruto?" I snap at her.

"A-Actually, I-I kind of missed being around girls. N-Naruto is out on a mission, a-and I-I was hoping maybe I could...w-well...I g-guess you s-seem t-too busy. I'm s-sorry, I-Ino...n-nevermind..." She fumbles around her words. Oh. Whoops. I think she wants to hang out with me.

"Are you trying to say you wanna hang out with me? Like a _girl's _thing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well y-y-yes, b-but..." she starts, but I cut her off. how can she stand to be so sweet? It's annoying.

"Fine."

"R-Really? Oh! That's g-great, I-Ino!" she chirps at me. "Is there anywhere y-you w-want to go?"

"Well, I like to go to the hot springs after I train to wash up..."

"I l-love the hot springs!" she smiles happily and I can't help smiling back. My shoulders loosen up a bit too. I didn't know I was so tense.

She talks a lot more than she used to. She's talking more than I am right now. I mostly grunt and talk in monosyllables. I might not be exciting to be around right now, but I can't help it. It's Spring. The season of love. Sakura trees are blooming and the delicate petals fall on the water. I watch them sadly. As we soak in the hot water she talks about almost everything except Naruto. She almost avoids the subject. Is she trying to be considerate just for me?

"I-Ino-chan...you look so sad..." she says to me.

"Nah, I'm just tired...and it's Springtime..." I mumble under my breath. She nods and I have a feeling she knows more than she's letting on.

After the bath I feel much better. Being clean cheers me up. I get dressed in my fishnets, bandages, black skirt and purple blouse and dry my hair thoroughly. When I finish, I turn to Hinata.

"H-Hey, I-Ino...? W-Whenever I'm f-feeling d-down I have a place I like to g-go to...I'd like to s-show y-you," she says timidly. I shrug. Maybe she'll take me to a snowy white mountain complete with llamas where I can talk to a wise old man and make all of my problems disappear. That sounds good. That sounds _magical_.

We walk out of the baths and she takes my hand to lead me to glorious enlightenment. I sigh. Save a spot for me, geezer, I've got a lot weighing on my shoulders right now. She stops not very far from my shop and points timidly to a building. It's a book store. Way to go, Hinata, this istotally lame.

I turn to her to give her a look a annoyance, but something in her eyes stops me. She looks like an excited little kid. Her eyes are almost dancing. Hinata's eyes don't dance.

"Yay! Let's go inside!" she beams ecstatically.

Well, this should be interesting.

She rushes me to one of the back corners of the store. I don't really frequent the book store. The only time I've ever been to one for something other than school purposes was when Shikamaru dragged me to one as punishment for taking him on a shopping spree. Yeah, Shikamaru dragged _me_ somewhere. He was really pissed off. I sighed as I remembered the good times. I would never tell him, but I loved his boring cloud-watching and lame book-reading. I wish he was here with me. I turn to Hinata.She reaches off one of the shelves and hands me a book.

You've got to be kidding me. It's one of those cheesy girl mangas.

"You don't really read these, do you?" I ask, looking at the manga distastefully. I look up at her and I'm surprised by the sudden change in her.

"Of course, Ino-chan!" she exclaims proudly. "Mangas are wonderful! The heroines are always so virtous and they always find a nice man to be with!"

I look at her in disbelief. She's scary.

"And look!" she continues, flipping the manga open. "The guys are so hot!"

I jump back. I stare at her with disbelieving eyes. She's clutching her hand into a fist dramatically and small tears are forming in the corners of her eyes. I can almost see the dreamy sparkles in her eyes. What the Hell is going on? Someone's taken over Hinata's body! She doesn't say things like that!

"U-Uh...H-Hinata..." Now I'm the one stuttering.

"O-Oh! I m-mean the b-boys are very h-handsome..." she blushes. Phew. I thought I'd lost her there for a second.

"I-Ino...I t-think you would l-like t-this one," she says, handing me a pink and purple covered manga. She's smiling at me again. I can't refuse, so I grab it and sit down on one of the couches with her.

I begin to read.

Blah, blah, blah...There's a girl. Damn it! Why do they have to draw her so cute? Oh, it seems that she's poor and living in the city on her own because her family abandoned her. How sad! I lean back into the chair to read more intently. She has a kind heart despite her troubles and always helps other people. She rescued a kitten for a little boy and gave her last penny to a poor old man even though she didn't have any to spare.

"Aww..." I say out loud. I feel a little touched.

Enter the handsome popular boy! Wow! Hinata wasn't kidding! He's totally tall, dark, and handsome and good at _everything_. I'm impressed. I'd tap that. He notices the poor girl and slowly falls in love with her. Good! She deserves him. There's another girl at her school that also notices her. She's an angry, bitter, but beautiful blond bully. She's jealous that the handsome boy is in love with the humble girl because she loves him too. Wait...this is sounding kind of familiar...She always says cruel things to the girl and teases her.

"Oh my God! I'm the villain!" I say to myself.

She doesn't know the girl is poor and working two jobs. The girl is sweet and gentle with the blond bully even though all she does is make fun of her. The sweet girl finds out that she has a grandmother across town that is very sick and she has to send money to her. She doesn't have enough money for rent and is going to be kicked out of her apartment! The handsome boy finds out about her problems and helps her out by doing nice things for her, but this only drives the blond crazy! Oh, no! One day, the ruffian follows the girl home to give her a piece of her mind, and she stumbles through her door. She sees the poverty! Just then, the landlord comes in to kick her out for good.

"Now she knows!" I gasp, putting my hand up to my mouth.

She confronts the sweet girl and finds out that she was poor all along. Her soul is shaken because the girl is still kind to her even after finding out her bad intentions. The blond has a remarkable change of heart and takes the girl to her house, yelling at the landlord for being so cruel and they quickly become the best of friends. After a while, the blond realizes she isn't good enough for the handsome boy and vows to help the sweet girl. Finally, the blond's new friend finds her love.

But the blonde is left alone.

Tears are forming into my eyes. Oh the agony! It's so true! Whoever said blondes have all the fun was insane! She keeps her tears private and continues to go to school and be kind to people despite her pain. The blond learned her lesson from the sweet girl. She puts away her stubborn fighting attitude and promises to live for other people, even if she never finds happiness with another person.

I'm bawling. I'm going to be alone forever!

But, wait...the sweet girl returns. She would never abandon her friend. She takes her out and gives her friendly company. She always smiles and the blond smiles back. A handsome youngthug notices the change in the once angry blond bully. Heis dazzled by her personality. He vows his love to her and she loves him back! He quits the path of crime and delinquency to be with the blond. Everyone is happy in the end because of the kindness of the two girls!

I put the book down.

That's how you win a man's heart? I never would have guessed. I thought you won them by beating them into submission...and by seduction, of course. Little did I know!

"Oh! Hinata! That was beautiful!" I turn my sobbing eyes to meet hers. She's sobbing too.

"D-Didn't I-I t-tell y-you, I-Ino?" she struggles to talk in between sobs.

"But I'm not like them! I'm cruel and evil and nobody loves me!" I cry loudly. A few customers turn to look at me oddly.

"N-No, I-Ino! D-Don't say t-that! Y-You are s-so strong! You're g-good at heart too! I a-always wanted to b-be someone l-like you!"

"N-No, Hinata! You are perfect the way you are!" I cry as I hug her warmly.

"Hinata!"

"I-Ino!"

We are sobbing into each others arms and drawing attention from everyone else in the store. The manager comes by to see what's going on, but as soon as he catches a glimpse of us crying females and the huge cloud of estrogen and emotions floating in the air he turns right back around.

"T-Thank you, Hinata," I smile at her through my tears. She smiles back. I feel so happy! I understand everything now! I buy a bunch of mangas she recommends and I head home with a new light in my eyes. Screw you, old geezers on mountain tops! The answer was right in front of me all along!

I run into the house with my face still wet with tears. The door slams shut and my dad stares at me in shock.

"Ino! Ino-chan! Why are you crying? What's the matter?" he panics.

"Nothing's the matter! I have found the secret of love!" I beam ecstatically. I pose with my bag and head up stairs.

"Y-You f-found the secret of love?" he asks.

"Yes!"

"I-Ino-chan, you need a boyfriend," I barely hear him say as I shut the door to my room. Ha! He doesn't know!

I vow to become a kinder person and live for others! Even if no one loves me, I can live with the satisfaction of knowing that I am on the right track!

I grin to myself. Starting tomorrow, I will be changed.

* * *

(SOBS) Ino is my hero!

Well, Gaara wasn't in this chapter, but I promise he will be back in the next one:)


	3. Kindness

**Pairings:** GaaIno

**Warnings:** Angst. Aw...shucks. And animal cruelty!

**Author's Notes:** Ok, this is gonna sound really lame, but I actually cried while I was writing this chapter. Omg! I know. I'm a horrible sappy person. lol! Chances are you won't find it_ that_ sad, but I did. I don't know why, but writing this struck a cord in me. But don't worry! It lightens up towards the end! Also, Ino's dad calls his wife his "bride". I picked that up from this man I knew that said that. It thought it was cute and I think Ino's dad is cute. :)

**Edit: **Holy effin' God! It pisses me off so much that I'll upload a chapter and when I go back to check on it, the spacings and things are messed up! GAH! It makes me look like I can't type right. So, sorry about that kids.** /Edit.**

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Kindness**

I wake up an hour or two early. I was so excited that I didn't get much sleep. I was burning with energy. I dress myself quickly and run downstairs. I find mom my in the kitchen and I kick her out so I can make breakfast for everyone. She's so shocked she doesn't put up a fight. I cook everything I know how to cook and by the time my dad gets up, the table is covered with food. My mom sits down warily and somewhat suspiciously. My dad yawns and sits down too.

"Wow! My beautiful bride! You've outdone yourself today! I always knew you loved me deep _deep_ down inside!" my dad beams at my mom when he sees the food.

"I didn't make it. Your daughter did," she responds.

"Ha ha ha! That's funny...wait. Really?" he says, turning to me.

"That's right, dad! Eat up! Tell me if you like it!" I smile. This is fun! I like seeing them so surprised. I giggle to myself.

"It's good! Thank you, Ino-chan! You've made me proud," he smiles cheerfully. I blush in embarrassment.

"Heehee, I'm glad you like it. I wanted to show my appreciation. I love you guys!" I beam, handing a plate of food to my dad. I think I can see little tears of gratitude in his eyes. Yay! I smile even brighter.

"Ino! What's wrong with you? Are you on your period?" my mom asks sharply. I frown.

"No, Mom! I'm not! Have some more, Mom," I say handing her another plate of food. She eyes it skeptically. I didn't know she trusted me so much. She finally takes some and chews it very slowly searching me with her eyes the whole time to try and see what's wrong with me. I sigh sadly. I must have been really bitchy and selfish before for her to act like this.

"Actually, now that you mention it, my lovely bride, it is odd for Ino to make us all breakfast," he tilts his head in my direction,"You seem awfully 'animated' this morning, Ino-chan...You're not on drugs, are you?"

"Dad! No! I'm not on drugs! Honesty! Why can't I just do something nice for you two?" I say, nearing the end of my patience. Being kind is difficult. We eat the rest of the meal in silence. My mom always asks me if I'm on my period if she thinks I'm acting weird. It's so annoying. I can't believe my dad would ask me if I'm on drugs. Drugs...that brings back a memory. Gaara.

I blush.

I clean everything up and bid farewell to my parents. I'm going to open the shop early today. I walk down the street cheerfully. It's an awfully quiet morning and the sky is still a little dark. The morning rays just barely touch my face. It's a little warmth and light that makes me happy.

I unlock the place and walk in. It really is a slow morning. I sit behind the register for at least an hour and hardly anyone even walks by the shop. Finally, an old lady comes in to buy flowers for her daughter. I help her out as best as I can and try to be as polite as possible. You should be nice to old people, right? She most definitely was _old_. She looked kind of like one of Kakashi's dogs. I've heard some people say that as you grow up, you end up looking like your parents. I shudder behind the register after I kindly usher the old lady out. I don't want to look like my mom.

A little girl comes in about a half an hour later. She's bouncing with energy and just looking at her makes me feel a little dull. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to get up so early. She's looking for a flower for her friend. I give her a small white flower that symbolizes friendship and youth and some other crap like that. Really, it's freaky that I can look at every flower in our shop and say exactly what it stands for.

I need a life.

She's a bit of a tomboy. She's dragging mud all over the store and when she finally pays, it's in over 200 coins that I have to count out to make sure she has enough. She doesn't have the right amount, but as she starts to tear up and whine, I just push her out of the store and let her have a "special deal".

I was really tired. Maybe I should get some coffee. A couple more hours creep along. I've been nice _all_ day. Kindness is the key to happiness and love, right? Soon I'll build up enough good karma to have good effects on myself. I'm just so tired. I pull out a magazine. I can't believe the only magazines we have behind here for entertainment are all about flowers and gardening. As if I don't get my fill of both working in a flower shop. I toss the magazine aside. I'll have to remember to buy a more exciting one.

My head slumps down on the counter.

The clang of bells brings me out of my daze. My head flies off the counter.

"Good morning! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How may I be of service?" I say instinctively and greet the customer with a bright smile and wave.

Oh, my.

This is the shock of the century.

None other than _the _Uchiha Sasuke is standing at the door. I'm going to die. Hell has frozen over.He's never entered the shop before. Bless the gods! Kindness build-up has worked it's miracles! I giggle softly to myself as I watch his figure move to inspect some flowers. I sigh heavily. He's become the prince I always knew he would. How is it possible that all my negative thoughts about him just completely disappear whenever he's around?

My eyes narrow as I watch him. He's become tall, dark, and even handsomer than before. He's about six feet tall, rivaling his own ex-sensei. His black hair brushes perfectly against his porcelain skin. The wind blows it past his face and nearly whispers to be touched. If it's possible, he seems to get even more handsome as the years pass. His features are sharp and refined. His face is always so soft and clear. It's like he's wearing a mask of the perfect man. He always looks so sly and that spark of genius never stops glimmering behind his eyes. He's the only boy I have ever loved. He's the only boy that I could ever completely claim is beautiful.

He's successful and respected too. You can't forget that, Ino! I nod to myself. After he came back, he completely turned around and promised to never hurt the people of Konoha again. I admire him so much. I only wish he knew.

"Ino," his deep lovely voice calls to me. It's enough to make me melt.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I call a little flustered. My dream is right in front of me. I walk over to him. I'm going to help him pick out the most perfect flower so he will be happy. I start to ask him about his flower needs, when he interrupts me.

"Stop, Ino. I'm not here for flowers," he says.

"Y-You're not?" I blush. He's looking directly at me with his dark charming eyes. I can feel myself sinking into those pools. It's like being devoured slowly.

"I'm here because of Sakura," he says, avoiding eye contact with me and lightly touching some of the flowers. Sakura? My heart falls to the floor.

"What would Sakura like?" I ask, trying to stay polite and unaffected by him. He looks like this is the last place on earth he would want to be.

"She's just a little upset with some of the things you said last week... I don't know if you know, but she's really sensitive..."

Yeah. It's always like that isn't it? It's something you said, Ino. So, he's here as a kind of "don't-mess-with-my-girlfriend" thing. Of, course. What was I thinking? It's always Ino that's the monster picking on the poor innocent Sakura that can't fend for herself.

She has her prince charming to do that for her.

"Ah. I'm very sorry. Tell her I'm sorry. I'll never bother her again," I say with desperation in my voice, holding back tears. I feel so stupid. Why didn't I give up on him years ago? I'm just so stubborn. I never thought I would want him to leave so badly. It's just like a stab to my heart to see him here defending her. I grab a couple of flowers on the side.

"Take these. For her," I give them to him. Kindness. This is sacrifice. I can't cry in front of him. I force a smile on my lips and I vaguely hear the jingle of bells in the back. He's looking at me oddly and my hand is still outstretched holding the flowers. Take them! Just take them. Don't look at me with pity. Don't let my arm hang here and make me look like a fool. What? You can't believe that I would do something kind either? You think it's insane for me to backdown like this? It is. I'm not backing down. I'm doing it for you, Sasuke. You're the only man I've ever loved and the one who probably cares about me the least.

"I-Ino, I know you have feelings for me, but you can't do this anymore. You can't bicker like you did back then."

"I know, Sasuke! I know! I'm n-not bickering! I promise to leave you and her alone! I don't want to fight over this anymore! Do you believe me? Please, just take the flowers and go!" before I notice it, I feel wetness falling from my eyes. I'm crying in front of my prince, the one that loves someone else. He just nods.

He nods and leaves.

I grip the counter tightly and stare down at the flowers with tears streaming madly down my face. The flowers stare back at me without a care. I gasp and hiccup as my tears plop on those sweet petals and roll down them. They all become a blob of color. It's painful. It's so painful to do the right thing. It's painful to look at these beautiful flowers that are nothing but a blur. My hand shakes as I bring it up to wipe my tears away. It's finally done. I really can't change anything. Sasuke doesn't love me.

I turn slowly. There's a pair of sandal-clad feet. Someone's here! I look up to greet the face. It's a cold and empty face. My heart nearly stops. It can't be, can it? Sabaku no Gaara is standing across from me looking like Death himself.

"W-Welcome t-to the Yamana-naka..." I choke, still biting back a few rebellious tears. I can't do this. I run behind the register. I reach on the back shelf for a handkerchief and wipe the rest of my tears. With a deep breath I turn back around and try again.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop. How may I help you, G-Gaara-san?" I say with a sniff. At least, I could say the whole greeting and I even managed to stay polite. Why is he in the store anyway? Gaara doesn't look like a guy that would buy flowers. I ponder about it for a while. If I'm lucky, he might be here to kill me.

Then I could be reborn.

He just stares with that same cold face. Then his expressionless mask becomes a glare. I smile back weakly. Kindness is difficult to maintain.

"'Gaara-san'?" he repeats in his chilly voice, "What happened to 'hideous brother'?"

I flinch.

I slump down a bit. That was my big mouth working it's wonders again. So he _is _here to kill me.

"Oh," I start,"I'm really sorry about that. My mouth just...I say really stupid things all the time, really. I don't mean them but they just fly out of my mouth, you know? I'm really really sorry. I was just trying to get at your sister. I didn't mean - "

"Shut up."

Flinch.

Can you just kill me already? I don't see the point in drawing out the pain.

"I mean...I k-know. You don't have to apologize," he says calmly. He's still staring at me. His gaze is so _intense_. There's a long awkward silence.

No. I mean it's _really _awkward. It's awkward like "I forgot to put a shirt on again, didn't I?" akward. He doesn't stop staring. His dark-rimmed, empty, bright lime eyes just keep boring into me. It's freaky! I don't want to look away, but my eyes can't keep a steady gaze on him. I really wish he would just say something. I sure as hell don't know what to say. So this silence that feels like I'm being undressed and put on display continues.

Finally, he looks away towards the flowers. I sigh in relief and feel like I can look at him safely, since he's stopped staring. I narrow my eyes. Is he blushing? Well, whatever. If he's not going to kill me, I might as well try to do my job. I timidly walk over to him.

"D-Do you need h-help with anything?" I ask with my hand nervously raised to my lips, "Do you want some flowers?"

"No."

Alright. Well, it's perfectly normal to go into a flower shop and not want to buy flowers. Other people have been doing that lately. Sasuke...he still ended up leaving with flowers. I might as well give this guy one too. Didn't someone say the gift of giving is the greatest gift of all? I don't know if I buy that crap, but it seems like I need to make a lot of apology gifts lately. I look at the huge selection as he just stands there stiff as a statue. I finally see a white and yellow flower with large petals.

"H-Here," I whisper, "Take this flower from me. It means 'humility'. I really am sorry for hurting you. Take it. You don't have to pay for it."

My hand is outstretched to him and he just stares at me again. This time his stare is totally bewildered. Hasn't he ever seen a flower before? He slowly reaches for it and places his hand on top of mine. His hands are so soft and warm. I didn't think they would be. I blush fiercely. He's up closer to me now. He looks so much taller from up close. I feel small next to him.

"'Humility'?" he asks. Something about the way he said that one word so softly is undeniably sexy. I nod, but I can still feel the blood rushing to my face. He's still touching my hand. He leans closer to me.

"I didn't know flowers had meanings," he says softly.

"Yes, they do," I say, hoping he'll take the damn flower we're both holding, "Look. Point out any flower in the store and I'll tell you what it means, ok?"

He nods and finally takes the flower into his own hand. I grin to myself. My plan worked. He points a little shyly to one of the flowers.

"Ah...that one means 'Absence'."

Point.

"Mourning."

Point.

"Indifference."

Point.

"Disdain."

Point.

"Winter, Age."

Point.

"Pleasures of memory."

Point.

"Love at first Sight."

He stops pointing. I wonder why. I could go at this all day. I know every flower by heart.

"You're crying," he says calmly. His face is gazing at me intently again, but this time it's different. It's hard to tell on him, but he looks kind of sad.

"I am?" I touch my face and sure enough I find tears.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asks softly. His question shocks me. I nod fervently, but my sobs don't stop.

"Don't w-worry," I say weakly. I move to sit down on one of the empty counters, and I'm surprised that he follows and sits with me.

"You know, these flowers all have stupid meanings. Aren't there any that have nice meanings?" he asks seriously with the most adorable frown on his face. I can't help but laugh out loud. The meanings are pretty stupid. All flowers are pleasant until you know what they mean. He looks at me in surprise. He's not so bad, I guess, but totally different from the last time I saw him.

"You know, you seem a lot different from the way you were a couple of days ago."

"How was I?" he asks darkly.

"Well...actually..." I blush deeply, "You, ah...kind of...you grabbed me." I whisper the last part. His eyes widen in horror.

"I did? I don't remember! ...I'm sorry," he bows his head in shame. I find this change in him kind of cute. So he didn't know what he was doing?

"What kind of pills were you on?" I giggle.

"Oh...well. The three of us are here for my...treatment. I needed to have a shot and a few other things done to me, but I don't really like to be touched. One of the nurses gave me some pills to calm me down, but that was the problem..."

"How?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"It made me too sleepy. I get violent when I get too sleepy. I caused some trouble and hurt a few nurses...and a pig."

"A pig?" I ask totally bewildered.

"A pig."

"Ok..."

"So your Hokage comes running in screaming with one of the women that was already there. She got really upset over that stupid pig. She didn't even care about her other nurses as much as she did for the pig."

I smile. This story is amusing.

"Your Hokage is a cruel woman. As punishment she's going to make me pay for the medical treatment of the pig. Not only that, but as a mean joke she gave me some other pills that were sure to keep me awake and willing to be...touched." He stiffens. He blushes and continues after a little pause,"I...I don't know everything the pills did, but apparently it made me too 'friendly'."

"Oh, really?" I ask,"What happened?"

"Ah...well. Kankuro said that I grabbed one of the nurses from...behind...and...and asked her to bear my children. I don't believe him but - "

I was rolling on the floor dying with laughter. Picturing _him_ of all people, running around molesting nurses just made me feel like a bucket of tickles. Someone should have gotten that filmed!

"Oh, my God! You were molesting nurses! That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time!" I laugh loudly while clutching my sides. His eyes are glued to the floor and he's blushing in a very "don't laugh, it's not funny" way. Oh, but it _is _funny. I'd like to see him running around like a madman hitting on women. That would make my day. I giggle some more and he turns to face me.

"Thanks, Gaara," I smile brightly,"You made my day."

* * *

BYE CHAPTER 3!

Gaara: (stealthily grabs nurse's ass) Will you...bear my children?

Nurse: AHHHHHH! (...yes)


	4. Employee

**Pairings:** GaaIno

**Warnings:** Blushing. Far too much blushing.

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone! I am so glad everyone is liking the story! Really! It always made me kinda mad when I saw authors beg people to give them reviews and were like "review or die!", but it really feels special to get such nice reviews! Every time I get a new one I go "squee"! They get me kind of excited about the story. haahaahaa. Anyway, I decided to update reaaally fast this time. I hope you like this chapter.

Have fun! (waves GaaIno flag)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Employee**

After my fit of laughter, I peel myself off the floor and sigh heavily. So, Sasuke broke my heart. It's his job to break hearts and walk away with that same stoic "I don't give a damn" expression. I've known that for so many years. I should have seen this day coming. I'm so glad someone came to cheer me up. I don't know if he was trying to or not, but he did. I really was cheerful. It was a cheerfulness that burned all the brighter because of my sorrows. My heart felt light and empty like I had dumped out all it's contents and was starting anew. It was sad, but full of hope. It was also light with laughter.

I wipe down the front of my yellow apron from habit and inspect the store. My customer that doesn't want flowers is sitting right where I left him. He's holding a flower, of course, because Yamanaka Ino doesn't let anyone enter with out leaving with a flower and a smile. Well, I can pretend that's true, anyway. He is _so _shy. I didn't expect him to be this way. I thought he would be quiet, but in more of a threatening homicidal way. I guess we all change over the years.

The floor is a mess from that little girl that came by earlier. I walk to one of the sides of the store and grab a broom. I start to sweep up the mud littering the place. My guest is still there, but I don't mind him at all. He's a comforting presence that keeps me from feeling alone. He's like a cat. Everyone knows cats don't do anything but sleep all day and sometimes catch the occasional rodent, but just them being there is somewhat of a comfort. You know that if you pet them, they'll purr. I giggle silently to myself at the thought of Gaara purring - then I blush brightly because my teenage mind is taking the "petting" part the wrong way.

Suddenly, I am enveloped in a shadow and a pale hand moves to cover my own. I look up and see my kitty - Gaara - staring down at me. Staring down at me...fondly?

"Let me help you," he pleads softly. I blush and stutter at his touch and request. I look at his ghostly white face and can't help but find him handsome. His skin really is perfect and soft, just like Sasuke's. Unlike Sasuke, the rest of him is bright and exotic. His eyes have a piercing quality to them and they look almost like they are burning with cool green fires. His hair is vibrant red and messy. It's strangely attractive, despite it's wildness, or maybe because of it. He has a blood red tatoo on his forehead. Really. It looks just like it was drawn with blood, but that's not possible, is it? The kanji is interesting too.

Love.

"N-No! You don't have to! I can sweep perfectly fine by myself," I stutter out. He really is tall. He's only a few inches away from being Sasuke's height. He's looking at me oddly again. Then he turns away a little sadly. I hope I didn't say anything wrong. Damn it, Ino! You're rude even when you don't mean it! I try to rephrase myself.

"I really appreciate you wanting to help, and everything...but it wouldn't be right. You are the customer and I'm the employee. I'm supposed to serve you, ok?" I say with a kind smile.

"Then hire me," he says in a low seductive voice that makes me shiver.

"What? I can't hire you!" my voice rises.

"But _I _can!" a dramatic voice bellows and nearly knocks me over from fright. My dad is standing right next to us in a puff of smoke. He sure has a passion for the theatrics.

"What are you talking about, Dad? You're crazy! What are you doing here, anyway, popping out like that and trying to scare me to death? How long have you been here?" I yell.

"Long enough._ Shh_, Ino! Men are talking business!" he turns to Gaara and I can swear my jaw has hit the floor, "So Mr...?"

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," he states blandly. I can't help but find his serious, emotionless tone of voice appealing. It reminds me of a certain raven-haired boy...Damn it, Ino! _Stop_ thinking about Sasuke!

"So! Tell me why you are thinking of joining us here at the Yamanaka Flower Shop," my dad inquires in his friendly business voice. He can't hire Gaara!

He can't!

"I need money to pay for the medical attention of a certain pig...and I also want to help Ino sweep." he says, pointing to me.

My jaw drops even lower. Is that not the cutest thing you have ever heard? Part of his reason to get a job here is so that you don't have to sweep! Aww...

No!

It's not cute...because it's a lie! That can't be right. Men don't do things for me. Men are beastly creatures that break the hearts of poor innocent maidens, like me. I shake my head and my dad looks pensive. Gaara is standing firmly with the most serious expression on his face. Not cute!

"Hmm...Is that so? A pig...?" My dad inquires with his brows furled together. Gaara nods.

"For some reason your nurses work with a pig in the vicinity."

"Oh! It was at the hospital? Then that must be Shizune's pig! Oh, I heard about that incident...Shizune was heartbroken. Well, that seems like a good enough reason to want money, but this is a flower shop here. Do you know anything about flowers?" he raises a questioning brow.

Dad can't hire Gaara. He doesn't know a thing about flowers. He doesn't look like the type that would go within a mile of a watering can. Isn't he from the desert? The desert doesn't have flowers!

Gaara nods.

"I know a few things. I know that this flower here means 'humility'. That one means 'absence', 'mourning', 'indifference', 'disdain', 'winter, age' - "

I can't believe it. He's pointing out and naming all the flowers that I showed him off the top of his head.

" - 'pleasures of memory', and 'love at first sight'... I'm good at sweeping too."

My dad nods.

"Impressive! I am so glad to find someone like you! Ino probably doesn't know half of those meanings!" he says, putting his hands on Gaara's shoulders,"I like your passion for flowers! You're hired!"

He pats Gaara on the back. I can't believe my dad just hired Gaara.

"Ino-chan! Help Gaara out. He's under your care. Make sure he doesn't mess up! I doubt that he will...but from now on you are his boss!" he says a little too cheerfully. He vanishes in another puff of smoke. I'm left, holding a broom, staring at my new employee. He takes the broom from my hand and starts sweeping. I'm surprised that he actually looks like he knows what he's doing.

"Why...why did you do that?" I question him softly. I still can't believe he's going to be working here with me.

"I needed money. I told you I didn't come here for flowers," he states solemnly. I notice some nervousness gleaming in the back of his eyes and the way he looks down as he sweeps tells me something is off.

"You're lying," I say, placing a finger lightly on his shoulder. He flinches,"Tell me. Why did you _really_ come here?"

"Temari."

"Temari!"

"Temari...she was mad at you from the other day and she told me to come here to scare you," he said standing up straight and looking down at me. That's pretty ironic. He came here to scare me, but ended up making me laugh and sweeping my floors.

"Oh, really?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. How could he be so sweet and shy, while his sister was so cruel and conniving?

"Aa." he looks away with a blush. He's so cute! I giggle like the fangirl that I am, but I'm surprised that for once it's not over Sasuke. He looks at me with the most bewildered expression on his face.

"I'm glad you decided not to scare me," I say with a smile and add bravely,"but I'm glad you came by, because now you know I don't think you're hideous. You're not hideous at all. You're...cute."

I lean into him and my smile brightens at the sight of his glowing blush. He really can't hide it with that pale skin of his. He nods and starts sweeping again more quickly.

I like my new employee.

So the next few days passed calmly. Gaara was a fast learner. I spent everyday teaching him new things about flowers and gardening. It felt odd for a while, but I quickly got used to seeing his face every morning and working together with him. I taught him how to transplant plants, how often to water them, how to trim thorns and leaves, and I taught him which flowers go best with which occasions. My favorite thing was teaching him the language of flowers. He still insisted that it didn't make sense to give them meanings because it made the flowers less attractive, but I told him it was important.

In between teaching him things, we had a lot of spare time. We would either sit and enjoy the peaceful silence or chat quietly. I asked him which flowers he liked to pass the time and he pointed out all the dark blue and purple flowers. Surprisingly enough, he also like a couple of the very brightest yellow and orange ones.

He's always waiting for me in the morning. It makes me wonder if he gets enough sleep. He always has those dark rings around his eyes like he hasn't slept in ages. One day I brought him a mug of coffee and he practically inhaled it. He makes me laugh without trying to and I find little things he does to be insanely adorable.

I look forward to seeing him everyday.


	5. Blondes

**Pairings:** GaaIno. ShikaTem, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen...those are the other parings in case you haven't noticed yet. :D

**Warnings:** Blonde are no better than brunettes. Don't be sad if you're not blonde. :) I'm a brunette. (brushes my beautiful dark hair)

**Author's Notes:** Hi kids! Sorry for the delay! ...Does a week or so count as a delay? I had so much troublesome stuff to deal with! No kidding! Life really sucks ass sometimes! But, I've been told that I'm a happy-go-lucky type, so I'm already feeling better! (dances and listens to peppy music) I really love your reviews! This story seems to be getting them pretty quickly. o.O Keep them comin' because I am a sad person and I'm pleased by little things like reviews...(smile)

Oh! I almost forgot! I edited the last chapter a little bit. You might want to go look at it again, but it's really nothing major if you don't.

Extra Note: Ino's opinions do not necessarily reflect my own. I just write what I think she might be like. Also, Ino doesn't know very much at all about Gaara. She pretty much only saw a little bit of him at the Chuunin Exams. She doesn't know that he has a demon inside of him, she doesn't know how he got that tattoo, she doesn't know he fought Naruto or anything. I do, but she doesn't! Ha ha ha! Maybe she will someday...?

YAY! Read!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Blondes**

"Ahh!" I sigh as I toss the sheets off my bed. I rub my eyes a little to get all the sleep out and I yawn slightly.

How is it that I can get up so easily nowadays? I mean I don't even need to hit the snooze ten times...

Could it be...?

Yes! Yes!

I _like _my new employee!

I smile to myself. It's exciting to have someone so young and...so cute working with you all the time! It's just amazing what seeing a nice, friendly face everyday can do to a person. Well, most of the customers don't find his face very friendly. They kind of back away from him. But I do - I find him very friendly.

Everyone has reasons to appear the way they do, but appearances don't always reflect the inside. I know this all too well. Being teamed up with guys like Shikamaru and Chouji made me learn that. Anyone else would see them as the "lazy and fat" duo, but I know they aren't like that. We made a good team. Neither of them were useless. Together we did some pretty amazing stuff. I miss those old days some times.

I'm sure there's something sweet and special inside of Gaara too.

I quirk my head to the side. I sound so _corny! _Even to myself! I really need to stop reading that manga I bought with Hinata! It's totally messing with my hard-headed woman edge.

"Are you going to get up, or are you going to stay there and neglect your duties? Huh, Ino-kun?" I hear that cruel voice. It's that woman. It's mom.

I turn to her viciously.

"No. _Mom_. I'm getting up! Why are you in my room again? Whyyyy? I'm up early! Doesn't that make you _happy_?" I snort back at her. She crosses her arms.

"It makes me suspicious."

I quirk a brow. How can she be so different to people outside of the family? This is exactly what I was talking about. Everyone that knows my mom thinks she's just the nicest and greatest person ever. She gets home, closes the door and eats me and my dad for dinner. Don't judge a book by it's cover, or the first 100 pages.

I smile.

"I'm just kidding Ino-kun!" she laughs that scary mom laughter,"I don't care why you're up as long as you do everything you're supposed to! And do it _right_. I've told you so many times that when you..."

She keeps talking, but I totally tune her out. This is the part of her speech where she tells me not to do _this _and not to do _that_. Please. I don't feel that well this morning. I get up and start searching for clothes as she continues to lecture me and threaten to cut all my pretty blonde hair off if she ever sees me sweeping dust under the rug again.

Hey. That was an accident. The wind just kind of blew the dust under that rug. It wasn't my fault.

"Mom. I'm getting dressed now. Can you go bother Dad? I think he ate something he wasn't supposed to," I lie and I'm surprised when she doesn't yell at me for being rude. She just laughs that creepy laugh of hers. It must really mean a lot to her for me to be up and ready to do chores.

Lesson #1: The way to a woman's heart. Do chores for her(and do them _right_) and she's in your pocket.

I can't say I disagree.

_...and I also want to help Ino sweep._

He said that. I blush for the millionth time at remembering those sweet shy little words...

No!

I decided that wasn't cute, remember? Not cute! He's getting _paid _to sweep for me. By my parents! Oh...why does that sound dirty? I frown as I wrap the last of my bandages on.

I run downstairs and find my dad in tears. Or mock tears, I should say. My dad is such a drama queen. He looks up as he hears my footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ino-chan! My bride is so cruel! Why does she hate me?" he 'sobs' to me.

"Don't call me your 'bride'! We've been married for 19 years! 19 years of PAIN!" I hear her yell as she slams the door and runs off to work, probably wearing a very nice smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it. She's...like that," I try to console my father, but I really don't care. This is normal for my family. When I was a kid I really thought they were going to get a divorce. Right now I'm just glad she didn't yell at me. It seems like my plan worked. I almost feel bad for my dad, but then again, he does the same thing to me.

Imagine a middle-aged, six-foot tall man, cowering away from a medium-height woman yelling 'She did it!' and condemning his own child. See? Men are beasts. I don't buy that 'my favorite daughter' crap for an instant. I'm glad he really doesn't have other children.

I start chewing the bread that I just finished toasting.

Ugh.

I don't ever want to get married. I'll live off one-night stands forever until I'm so old and fat and have so many STDs that no one will want to come within 10 feet of me. Then I'll trip on a banana peel Naruto carelessly tossed on the street and die. That's reality for you.

"Ino...Ino-chan..." I hear my dad's little voice.

"Hmm?" I inquire with my mouth full of bread. He looks up at me shyly. I wonder what it'll be this time?

"You didn't make me breakfast..." he pouts.

"Ugh!" I toss my piece of bread at him and turn to start making another one.

"Aww! You didn't want to cook for me! Y-You're turning into your mom!" he cried.

He did not just say that.

Must not strangle Dad. Must be nice. Must not be compared to my mom.

I turn and smile.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I was just a little absorbed in my thoughts..." I say kindly. He chews on the bread I tossed at him and stares at me. He brakes into a grin and stares some more. My parents are so creepy.

"What is it?" I ask. He's being irritating.

"Thinking...about _him_?" he raises both his eyebrows teasingly.

"WHAT?" I yell. I gave up on Sasuke the other day! I'll never waste a thought on him ever again!

"Ah ha ha ha! I knew you would like having an employee..." he grins and I slump down slightly.

Oh.

Gaara.

"What was his name...? Er...that kid...G-Gaara? Gaara! Yes! That's right! Has he been hitting on you everyday?" he winks.

Ew. Stop it!

"DAD! H-He...No! Just don't say stuff like that!" I blush. He gets up and looks down at me. He makes a 'Hmm' noise as if to say 'I know. I know _everything_'. I blush more. I don't like Gaara like that. He doesn't hit on me. He just sweeps my floors.

"I see...I was right. You were suffering from the common woman disease. I've fixed that all up for you now. You just needed to be around a boy," he smiles and pokes my cheek. I back away and grab my toast from the toaster before it's done.

"Is that why you hired him? Do you know how _sick _that is? That's perverted!" I wave my toast at him for emphasis. How can he do that? I thought he really wanted to hire him for his knowledge in flowers. Was he actually thinking about setting me up with him when he saw him there?

Unbelievable!

Lesson #2: All men are perverts. Even fathers.

"Aww, Ino-chan. Don't say that. He knew a lot about flowers! Really! He's smart. I like having smart people to work for me...or, I should say...for you. So. Tell me. Has he asked you out yet?"

Punch.

"No! And I don't need you to hire people for that reason!" I glare and storm out of the door.

"Be nice, Ino-chaaaaan!" I hear him yell from outside of the house.

It's almost like the whole world is against you sometimes. I woke up in a fine mood this morning and the first two people I have to deal with just serve to mess with me. My mom will never trust me, will she? My dad has serious issues. Still, I can't help but be glad that he hired Gaara.

It's still sick, of course.

I mean, while he was interviewing Gaara was he thinking about that stuff? I can totally see him there, nodding his head and pretending to think about flowers when what's really going through his head is 'Ino-chan, really needs a boyfriend. This kid looks good enough! As long as he doesn't steal her underwear or molest her during work hours, I bet he'll make a great son-in-law!'

I shudder at the thought.

I repeat. I am never getting married.

I'm not so pathetic that I need my dad to set me up. Please. I'm sure there are plenty of guys...hiding. Somewhere. I've just been too busy to notice them. Or they're already dating all the other girls...It's no use continuing this train of thought.

I think I'll walk through the park today. Regardless of the people in the world, I can still enjoy a nice walk through the park. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that even the blooming flowers won't save this day. It's a dumb superstition. The world is only as good as you make it out to be, and right now it's not so bad. When I'm surrounded by only these flowers, I can't help but feel ok. Konoha really is a beautiful place. It's just naturally covered with all types of plants and flowers. I like going for walks like these. I know it's a little out of the way, but I'm sure no one will be at the store by the time I get there. Why would you want to buy flowers when there are so many to admire right outside your door?

Something brown leaps right in front of me.

"Ahh!" I shout.

It's only a squirrel. He's sitting right in the middle of my path, nibbling on an acorn. He looks absolutely idiotic. I don't like squirrels. Yeah, they're 'cute', but they're still rodents. I hate rodents - especially rats. Squirrels are like cousins to rats, and rats are smelly, sniveling, disgusting, diseased, treacherous -

"eheehee..."

Huh?

I just heard a giggle. I try to concentrate on the direction it came from. I look down and the squirrel's gone. I don't see anyone. Is somebody laughing at me?

I gasp and turn around quickly. Still nobody there. Well, that's fine. I'm just going insane. It's only natural. I've been deprived of love for so long that the flowers are starting to giggle at me -

"Sasuke..."

I jump up. No way. Flowers do _not_ whisper the names of beautiful and perfect boys I can't have. Why does that voice sound familiar? Ok, I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear anything. I'm going to get out of this bush that I seem to have jumped into on instinct. That's pretty pathetic to think that a well-developed kunoichi like myself would be hearing voices. I just need to get to the shop as fast as -

"Sakura...look..."

I _know_ I know that voice! It can't be anyone but Sasuke! I peer over the tree I'm behind and sure enough, Sasuke is there. With Sakura. Walking arm and arm with Sakura. They're walking in my direction!

Shit!

Damn it!

I can't take this torture. I should just get the hell out of here and go to the store. Go to the store, Ino! I start to get up and the rustle of leaves startles me. Shit! I have to be more careful than this. I can't have them catch me here. They'll walk right by me and wonder what the hell I'm doing hiding behind a tree and I'll look ridiculous in front of Sasuke...and Sakura!

They aren't coming. What happened? I know I shouldn't, but I take another quick glance. They've stopped walking. He looks beautiful as ever...

And she has her claws clamped onto his arm! The bitch! He's holding a little fallen sakura blossom up to her hair and she's blushing like the idiot she is. I can't stand it!

"It's just like you..." he says in his all too charming voice. He's leaning down to her.

And he kisses her.

I feel sick. I really want to throw up the little bit of breakfast I had. They're such a disgusting couple. Why did I have to see this?

I leap silently out of the bushes and run out of the park. My heart is aching, my stomach is churning, and a tear is starting to find itself to the corner of my eye. I'm not going to cry. I blink it away before it even has a chance to roll down my cheek. I can't help it, but that image is still burned into my mind. It makes me want to hide forever.

Sasuke and Sakura standing in the middle of a long row of blooming sakura trees. It's such a romantic scene. He's the tall and handsome prince as usual. He's being perfect as usual, but he's leaning over _her_. Sakura. She's so damn _pink_. It's all wrong! My own mind still can't believe it and I saw it with my own eyes! Sasuke is the absolute image of the perfect man. He has perfectly dark eyes, amazing blue-black hair, and he wears that dark blue shirt that always look so good on him. Then there's Sakura, in her loud pink dress with dark green tights underneath. What the hell is she thinking grabbing on to him like that? _Wearing_ that? Her pink outfit not only clashes with her horridly pink hair, but it totally clashes with Sasuke's coolness. Dark blue and bright pink were not meant to be together. It just makes me sick to see that crime going on.

Blue and Pink.

Never! Anyone who knows anything about colors and fashion will tell you that if you take one color, it will match best with either it's complementary color or with a color similar to it. For example, take Sasuke's classy dark blue into consideration. What is the complementary color of blue? Nothing else but orange. Orange and blue bring out the best in each other, just like red and green or yellow and purple. They complete each other. Pink is NOT orange, and it never will be.

If you tried to stretch it, you could use red. Red is more similar to orange than pink...red and blue go together nicely...

But pink is NOT red! Pink isn't even light red! If you give a man a pink shirt to wear and tell him 'Don't worry. It's not pink. It's light red.' he will slap you and he has every right to do so!

Now, if you don't want to have Sasuke's blue with it's opposite, you could try something similar. What color is similar to blue? Purple.

I look down at my clothes.

Purple. Purple is my favorite color. My blouse is purple and I've changed from my old purple skirt to a black one. I would look better standing next to Sasuke.

But no.

Sasuke _wants _pink.

Why would Sasuke want pink?

I guess Sakura's pink will just have to keep dampening Sasuke's beautiful blue.

Lesson #3: Too many women think too much about fashion and appearance.

It's true. I know I said appearances aren't all that important, but what a person chooses to wear shows a lot about them. Like, Naruto. You can almost _hear _his outrageous orange jumpsuit before he even enters a room. It's just like his personality. Or, look at Shikamaru. He's too lazy to wear anything other than standard issued shinobi colors - neutral greens and browns. His wardrobe could put a person to sleep. Sure, he might be able to blend in perfectly with any tree around, but that'll keep him from getting noticed in a crowd. And Sasuke...Blue is a great color. It's perfect for him. And it looks so wrong next to that pink!

I was so caught up in my mental struggle that I didn't even notice I was already nearly at the shop from walking my usual route. I don't care what anyone says! Those two are committing a crime! Opposites attract and likes just look good together. Sakura and Sasuke are neither! I wouldn't be surprised if that relationship didn't last.

"Blue and pink...not in my life will I ever use that stupid color combination..." I grumble to myself as I reach the shop. Gaara's already waiting for me. I pull out my keys and look for the right one. As I fumble around I drop the dumb key ring. Damn it! I lean over to pick it up, but he gets there before me.

"You're late," he says in a monotone voice as he hands the keys over to me. I study his placid face behind the keys.

Red hair, green eyes(or are they blue?), black, white and more red...

What am I doing? I don't care about Gaara's color scheme! I really am losing it.

"Thanks. I ran into a squirrel," I grunt in response as I take the keys. I really hate squirrels.

The lock clicks open and I wander in, trying not to look too upset. He follows me slowly from behind. He always moves so slow! This boy needs an energy bar or something. I'm bringing him some more coffee tomorrow. I can't stand to be around someone so sluggish when I feel like running around screaming and ripping things to shreds. Shikamaru was always like that.

I will not think about boys I can't have! Not Sasuke. Not Shikamaru.

I jump behind the counter and sit down stubbornly. I watch as Gaara looks around for something to do. He really is amazing. Before he came to work here, I always just sat around all day and helped customers that came in, but he's not like that. He actually goes around looking for things to fix and clean. He's fixed a couple of shelves already and painted over the old sign. I kind of noticed those things before, but I never really thought about fixing them. He just kind of naturally goes and find things to fix. It makes me happy to see him working...

Most days. Not today.

That horrible scene won't leave me alone!

I dig in the drawers behind the counter. Aha! I pull out a new magazine. I said before that the only stuff we had to read in here was about gardening and flowers, but I bought some new things. That's another good thing about having Gaara around. I have more time to go shopping because he'll be here to watch the shop. I grin to myself when I remember that day.

Yes, Gaara. I have some very important seeds and tools to pick up at the...uh...green house down the road...Don't worry. I'll be right back.

HA HA HA!

Lesson #4: Men may be beasts, but they are beasts that were meant to be used by women.

I wouldn't say that I was using Gaara. It was an important trip. I only left for an hour or two and it saved my day. I bought a few magazines, got a drink, and bought a bracelet. It was all for the sake of the shop! Everyone knows that happy employees work harder than depressed ones. Shopping makes me happy.

"There's nothing to do..." I hear his quiet voice. That's odd. He usually doesn't speak unless it's for something important. He must be really bored. Boo hoo. Poor thing.

"Well...that's too bad. I usually don't have much to do either, unless a customer comes in," I reply. My tone might have been just a little too harsh, but I don't care. I had to see with my own eyes that awful pair. I'm going to puke...

No!

I flip open the magazine I got and totally ignore both that sick image and Gaara's lonely face. It's a popular fashion and music magazine. As I flip through the pages I see many beautiful men and women in lovely clothes. That normally doesn't bother me, but almost everything these people are wearing is either pink or orange. I don't believe it! Fate must be against me! Those seem to be the popular colors this Spring. Why? I turn to the next page.

_"Pink is Perfect for this year's lovely..."_

I rip out the page before I can even finish reading that sentence. Hell no. The toothpick model was wearing all pink and had pink hair. I toss the page away and scream. Gaara's trying to ignore me, but it's not working very well. His eyes keep shifting from me to the floor. I'm huffing and puffing a little. I can stand orange, but NOT pink.

He picks up the piece of paper and throws it away. Good beast.

"What's wrong?" he asks a little sharply. I'm brought out of my hysterics by his tone.

I can't believe I was getting angry at magazines and models. That's not what really bothers me. I look down sadly at the torn page.

"Nothing..."

"Aa," he says. He slowly walks over to the counter and crosses both of his arms to lean over it,"So you always rip magazines apart like that?"

I blush. It is a little stupid for me to act this way. Why does he always have to be so cool about everything? Why can't he yell at me and say something stupid like the kind of boys I hate? Then I could just yell at him back and play mean tricks on him. Looking into these cold eyes, that aren't really green and aren't really blue, and answering to that cool tone of voice just unsettles me.

Really beautiful eyes.

It's like they keep changing. His eyes are like the glint off an opal stone. The light makes them shine blue and green with flashes of yellow - and even purple. I always loved looking at opal jewelry. His eyes are so clear, but still changing with his every movement. I didn't know a person could have eyes like that.

"Hmm?" he leans into me.

"What-?" I ask. I already forgot his question. I was too lost in his eyes...Dark-rimmed beautiful chameleon eyes."S-Sorry. What did you say?"

He sighs.

"You're upset about something," he states matter of factly. Yeah. I sigh. What's the point in hiding it? I might as well tell him. He helped me feel better last time.

"Remember that guy that came in last week?" I ask.

"The one that made you cry?"

Whoa. That was a little blunt. I nod.

"What about him?" he presses. Once again his eyes have changed. They look sharp and a little angry now.

"I saw him today...with his _girlfriend_," I spit out the last word.

"Ohh..." he answers knowingly.

"She used to be my best friend, but she dumped me to chase after him even though she knew I liked him first. Her name is Sakura," I spit out the last word again - or I should say 'name'.

Gaara scrunches up his nose in distaste. It looks like he just passed by a rotten egg or something. The look is actually pretty cute on him. I wonder. Does he not like Sakura also?

"You don't like her, do you?" I laugh. He shakes his head. I continue because I have to hear this answer,"Why not?"

"Her hair."

"Her hair?" I ask, truly surprised. Gaara notices people's hair?

"It's too pink," he cringes again.

I burst out laughing. I knew it! I feel like jumping out over the counter and giving him a hug. It is too pink! Too pink for Sasuke! Too pink to be attractive to a sane person!

"What's so funny?" he asks meekly. I look at his face and I stop laughing. Poor guy...every time I laugh he seems to think I'm laughing at him.

I jump over the counter and hug him.

"You're so cute!" I beam up at him and he blushes.

"I..." he swallows and looks down at me in confusion. Every face he makes is so adorable. I like being this close to him. I have an urge to rub my head into his shoulder like a cat, but I hold myself back. I'm his boss for crying out loud! I stand back and cross my arms. I will be more professional.

"You see...ever since I saw them this morning, I thought they didn't look good together. Sasuke is a cool, dark and mysterious blue...and Sakura is...PINK!" I laugh and smile at him. He gives me a look. I go back and sit on the counter and start swinging my legs freely. He proved my theory right.

"You're weird," he says after a while.

"No I'm not. It makes prefect sense. It's just to deep for you...you and your _man _mind..." I tease him back.

"Hn."

I walk carefully back behind the counter and sit down. I feel better now. I can't believe anyone would feel awkward around Gaara. He's the only person that ever makes me happy. I turn back to my magazine. I like looking at some of the orange clothes. It's all very unique and cute. It also all reminds me so much of Naruto. That crazy boy.

Bells ring. Customer!

"Good morning! Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop! How may I help you?" I smile at the customer.

"Yo," he raises a hand in greeting. His other hand is holding an orange book.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I smile and am pleasantly surprised.

"Hi, Ino." he turns slowly and jumps back."Wha-?"

He points at Gaara.

"What's the matter, sensei?" I ask and tilt my head curiously.

"Nothing...I guess. Does he work here?"

"UmmHmm!" I reply cheerfully. He shrugs it off and I try to help him out with some flowers. As soon as I have him alone he starts to giggle.

"Ino!"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

Giggle. Snort.

"G-Gaara...Gaara...he's wearing an apron! And working at a _Flower Shop!_" he giggles like he's just told the funniest joke in the world.

"I-I know...I was hoping to find a slightly manlier apron than that red one with the little heart on it, but I'm the only one that used to work here before - " I stop talking because he's just laughing his ass off and ignoring me anyway. It's slightly annoying. He finally stops and wipes his one visible eye.

"Yeah...oh, that's great...heehee...It has a heart on it! A _heart_! Hahahaa..."

"Kakashi!" I drop the formal and polite attitude for a second. He's making fun of poor Gaara. I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry...just give me the usual..." he sobers up.

I hand him a couple of white flowers. He always asks for the same thing. These are the type of flowers you would put on someone's grave...

It's not my job to ask, but I've always been curious about who's grave he would be visiting so often. I ring him up and he automatically hands me the money, plus tip. I like this sensei. He gives me an extra few dollars.

"Geez, get him a new apron...it's so mean to make a man wear something with a heart on it," he whispers over the counter. I smile and usher him out politely.

I know. It was kind of mean to give him that apron. I could have given him my plain yellow one, but...it's my favorite one. I should go get him a new one. He'd probably like a black one with a skull on it. I smile. I think the one with the heart looks good on him. I look over to Gaara.

Gaara is just pacing the store, bored. I sigh heavily. I can't stop staring at him. He's oblivious of everything when he's like that. I'm not checking him out. I just have nothing else to look at. He wears a lot of black and red. I guess that's ok, even though his hair is so red. I just keep pondering all about him. Hmm...Gaara is red. A color similar to red is orange. Naruto is orange. Naruto is really the only person in town who wears such a flashy color. Naruto and Gaara don't seem similar at all. They would never make a good pair, even if Naruto was a girl. Let's see...The complementary color of red is green. Who wears green? Hmm...

Rock Lee.

Ack! No! I really need to stop thinking about colors! I did not just picture Rock Lee and Gaara together. No way! I beat my head on the counter. Ow.

I look up and it's Gaara who's staring at me now. I should say something.

"So...Gaara..." I tap my fingers nervously.

"Hmm?"

"Er...So...If you don't like Sakura's pink hair...what hair color _do _you like?" I ask. I really like finding out his likes and dislikes.

"Blonde," he answers automatically. I blush. He likes blondes?

"R-Really? I m-mean...why do you like blondes?" I ask shyly. I'm blonde.

"All the people I've ever cared about were blonde," he answers. I jump up a little in surprise. I didn't expect an answer like that. I never really thought about people Gaara would care about. He always looked like such a loner. He looks like he doesn't care about a single living thing. I guess I was wrong. I ask my next question without even thinking.

"Who do you care about?" I ask and my hand flies to my mouth. Oh, no! I shouldn't be asking him stuff like that! Me and my big fat mouth. I might as well ask him for his life story while I'm at it. He looks at me curiously and finally speaks.

"Naruto."

"Wha-?" I reply suddenly. He turns away with a slight blush on his cheeks. It's the colors! Just like I was thinking! Wait...Naruto and Gaara know each other? They can't have known each other for too long. I'm confused. Didn't he say all the 'people' he'd cared about were blondes?

"Gaara...Naruto's only one person," I correct him.

"Oh." he puts his hand up to his chin in a pensive gesture. "I guess I care about Temari too. She's blonde."

Hmm. He only cares about two people and he had to think about one of them. That's kind of sad. I didn't even know he knew Naruto! That's so weird. The first time I ever saw Gaara was at the first chuunin exam we all took together. That was about five years ago. If you do the math, that means that Gaara didn't care about anyone for the first 12 years of his life? That can't be possible. Everyone has somebody to care about. I'm sure he had someone else. He had to have someone special before Naruto.

"Temari?" I ask myself. He shifts on his feet.

"She's not as bad as she seems. She's...nice. She's only mean to you because you're like a rival. She's doesn't like people that get in her way," he says softly,"but I owe her a lot..."

I look up at him and he looks so sincere. I feel bad for him a little. I guess he could be right. I can't judge so quickly. Well, actually, I think I can. This is Temari we're talking about! I grit my teeth. Sakura's my rival too, but at least Sakura's civil now that she has what she wants. Temari comes by and treats me like crap to rub it in my face. She kicks people when they're already down. I still remember those battles we had over Shikamaru. I didn't even want Shikamaru that badly, I just wanted to protect him from her! She can't possibly be treating him well. 'Temari' and 'nice' don't belong in the same sentence. She's a cruel beast! And her cute little brother is working for me...

I want to be someone special to him. I want to take care of him. I'm not going to argue with him whether or not Temari is cruel or not. I change the subject instead.

"So. I didn't know you and Naruto were friends." I say. He nods and blushes slightly again. Geez! Is he embarrassed about having Naruto as a friend, or what? Naruto's not that bad. I mean, he used to be kind of a loser, but everyone likes him now.

"Have you visited him yet?" I ask nicely.

"I went to his house...but he wasn't there," he responds. That's right. Hinata said he was out on a mission, but that was a week ago.

"Oh...maybe you should try again. Hinata said he was on a mission last week, but he always comes back pretty quickly. You want me to ask her for you?"

"O-Ok...You don't have to - "

The door bangs open. The bells are almost thrown off.

"Ino-chan!" I hear a high-pitch yell come through the door.

No way...It's Hinata!

"Hinata! What's up?" I ask casually. She shrinks back into her shy self as soon as she catches the eyes of Gaara. She whimpers a little and becomes totally rigid. Gaara and I just stare at her.

"H-He's r-really...um, I m-mean...h-hi..." she stutters. I sigh.

"Yes. Gaara works here now," I take her hand and take her off to the side.

"I-Ino-chan...I heard he was working h-here..." she whispers to me and keeps flicking her eyes between Gaara and me. I shrug."I-Ino-chan! A-Aren't you s-scared?"

"Of course not. He's a nice guy. It's not like he kills the customers," I respond easily. Her eyes widen in surprise. She gapes at me. I pat her on the back and take her back over to Gaara.

"Gaara!" I call to him. He turns and I motion to the panicking girl next to me,"This is Hinata. She's Naruto's girlfriend."

"Aa," he says. I wait a while for him to ask her what we were just talking about. I wait and wait...A heavy silence fills the air. I sigh. I guess he gets shy around people - even if they are Hinata.

"What Gaara wants to know, is if Naruto is in town," I finish for Gaara, even though Gaara never even started talking.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks shyly. Something registers in the back of her head and she speaks up more loudly this time, "Oh, y-yes! N-Naruto came back two days ago. H-He asked about you and told me you were h-here."

Gaara perks up a bit. He must really like Naruto. That's nice. So Naruto is in town. Gaara would probably want to see him now. I wait for one of them to say something. I sigh again. I'm really starting to feel like a mediator. Hinata looks only slightly less afraid of Gaara killing her, and Gaara looks about as capable of speech as someone who just licked a pole made of ice. I think I'm going to have to make plans for them.

"Well, since Gaara and Naruto are good buddies, they wanna see each other, right?" They both nod. Why can't these people talk! Gaara was fine a few seconds ago. I continue.

"Why don't you have Naruto meet Gaara at...at the Ichiraku later this evening - after Gaara's shift? Is Naruto free then?" I ask.

"Y-Yes! Naruto and I were g-going there anyway..." she blushes and presses her little pale fingers together. Gaara still isn't speaking.

"Gaara!" I shout. He turns to me with a 'what?' expression on his face. "Do you want to meet him later tonight?"

He nods.

"Ok! Great!" I smile widely and pat Hinata on the back. I feel like I just made an important peace treaty, "Did you want anything else?"

"N-No..." she says. I start to usher her to the door and ask what time she would like Gaara to be there. Right as I'm about to say goodbye she turns to me and speaks,"A-Are you sure you're ok with him...a-alone?"

"Yes!" I beam and close the door.

I turn back to Gaara and wave my arms energetically.

"I'm excited! I feel like I'm going on a date with Naruto now!" I joke. I stand next to him and smile.

"Will you go with me...?" he asks quietly and blushes. I blink a little. Is he that afraid of Hinata, or does he just want Naruto all to himself? I grin and poke him in the arm.

"Of course."

I'll keep Gaara company any day. He always does that for me.

He said he likes blondes.

I'm blonde.

* * *

Gaara opens up to Ino, but is scared to talk around Hinata! **XD**

Shy boys are CUTE!


	6. Ramen

**Pairings:** GaaIno. ShikaTem, NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai! Oh no!

**Author's Notes:** Heeheehee...There are certain _hints _in this chapter...but, if you look up at the pairings, that's what will really be going down...I wouldn't lie to you...

Would I?

OMG! HURRY AND READ!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Ramen**

What a boring day at work.

Besides Kakashi coming in earlier and giving me a lot of money to buy Gaara a "manly apron"(isn't that an oxymoron?) and Hinata barging in like she was trying to save me, the poor damsel in distress, from Gaara, the big damsel-devouring bad guy - nothing eventful happened afterwards. That's the worst kind of day. When all the excitement happens early in the day, the rest of the day just seems to roll by way...too...slow. Either that, or you are exhausted from earlier events and want to sleep the rest of the day. Today, I feel a little bit of both. I'm bored and tired, but mostly bored. New things always fill me with energy.

Right now I'm watching Gaara - again.

Look away, Ino!

God, it's so freaky how I keep ending up staring at him. I'm looking at my magazine one moment and I don't even realize when my eyes move to his figure down at the front the store. It could only get worse if I actually started drooling. Since when did I start to feel this way? Since when did I start thinking he looks a lot like a dark prince? My heart nearly jumps out of my chest when he suddenly turns and catches my eyes.

Opal eyes laced with heavy black met my shy blue ones.

He's very good at glaring. If I was anyone else I might be scared. I just smile and look back down at my magazine. I'm not thinking about what to buy, or which model is really not pretty enough to be in the magazine like usual, which really bothers me. How can I think straight when Gaara's right there? He's in the same room as me...alone with me. I blush and go off into a little daydream.

Gaara's supposed to be one of those scary bad-guy types, isn't he? I can totally picture him in a long black cape, glaring coldly at me and seducing me with that icy look. He would tower over me and say only a few words in a deep, sinister voice. His pale hands would cover my trembling white ones and he would bring me into his shadowy embrace. Then he would take me to his gothic, sensual lair to suck my blood.

That is so hot...

He makes the perfect dark prince! Just like Sasuke does. There's one big difference. I feel like Gaara has a heart.

"Ino..." he says in that all too cool voice. I can't believe he's speaking my name so casually. I don't know why I would care, he's been calling me by my name for days...but now it has an affect on me. It's like a magic word that rolls elegantly off his tongue. I look up and he's walking towards me. He might not have a big black cape, but his movements have the same affect on me.

"Yes, Gaara...?" I ask wistfully.

He puts his hand on the counter and starts tapping his fingers. I'm so absorbed by his vampiric, pale hands. They're so soft...I want to touch them. The long slender fingers continue to drum on the table.

"What time are going to the ramen stand?" He asks quietly.

Ramen...

What? Oh. We're going to the Ichiraku tonight. I almost forgot.

_It's like a double date!_

I tune out my annoying inner voice and answer him.

"Uhh...it's at seven."

"Ok."

He goes back to the front of the store and looks wistfully out the window. Another hour passes before we both have to leave. He takes off the cute red apron and picks up his gourd - which I make him take off everyday and set to the corner - and puts on. As I walk out the door, I turn the sign to 'closed'. Gaara waits for me a while before I lock the door. I don't know why, but he never leaves until I lock it.

"Do you know where the Ichiraku is?"

"No."

"Do you need me to help you find it?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes...

"It's ok. I think I can find it on my own."

"Ok!" I beam up at him. I can't let him know how much I'm dying to spend more time with him. "See you at seven, then!"

I lock the door and he turns and walks away, waving lazily to me as he goes to wherever it is he goes everyday after work...

"Bye..."

* * *

It's kind of funny, but as I stand here in my room getting reading to leave, I feel like I'm not dressed up enough to meet Gaara tonight. It's a stupid girl thing. It shouldn't bother me, but I _really _feel like putting on a tight, sexy red dress with matching heels... 

That's the old Ino talking.

I thought seduction and force was the fastest way to a man's heart. Who else would spend so much time on her hair, spend so much time observing fashion, and spend so much energy trying to get noticed?

That's not the real way to a man's heart. It's the fastest way to a man's bed. I've been getting catcalls since I was eleven - by all sorts of men. What kind of man gawks at an _eleven-year-old_? I was stupid back then and I was actually proud of that. Yes, I'm beautiful, come stare at me...

All the while, the only boy I wanted that kind of attention from, never looked my way. I can't say I blame him completely.

I stay in my usual clothes and fetch some different earrings. I touch up some of my makeup and try a shy pink lip gloss. It's not that big of a difference. He would know something's up if I suddenly showed up in a 'screw me' outfit and turned on the matching charm. So I'm going soft on that stuff and I promise I will be myself.

I run downstairs and yell to my dad that I'll be gone. I walk out the street and head for the Ichiraku.

Such perfect timing! It's almost like in a movie. We round opposite corners at the same time. He looks normal and so do I - but I don't feel normal.

"Hi, Gaara!" I smile at him. He actually smiles back.

There it is.

That's the difference with him and Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't spare a smile to anyone.

We walk together to the Ichiraku. His little ghostly smile already warmed me up. I don't mind being like this. We have a nice relationship even if it's not romantic. I can't help but feel happy. As we reach the entrance he pauses.

"After you..." he motions with his hands and I laugh.

"Ahhh, Gaara...you're such a gentleman. I like that," I say with a wink and walk in. His cheeks color ever so slightly.

"It's nothing," he says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

He's touching me!

Whooooooooooaaaaaaa!

I need to stop freaking out. He's touched me before, he's even groped me...when he was high. But a grope is still a grope! I lean into his touch and he puts his arm around my shoulder. I really am going to die. I shyly put my hand on his back and clutch the material of his shirt. Damn gourd! It's in the way!

"We should...find Naruto," I try to say calmly, but it comes out in a gasp like I should be saying something else.

He points to the back of the restaurant. I look up, and my eyes immediately zone in on Naruto's orange figure sitting in a booth chatting cheerfully with Hinata. Gaara and I walk over to them. As soon as Naruto and Gaara meet each other's eyes, everything changes.

One, I am nearly tossed away from Gaara's warm touch - by Gaara himself.

Two, Naruto squeals like a girl. My ears burn from the sound.

Three, Gaara is wearing one of the goofiest smiles I have ever seen on his face.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaa!" Naruto shouts and leaps into Gaara's arms. _Leaps_. He stands on the seat in the booth and leaps!

LEAPS!

It one of those leaps that could be considered _magical _and _touching_. Special effects should be making them both glow right now. It's a leap that should be played in slow motion for dramatic affect. Honestly, I have never seen anything like it.

"Gaara! I missed you SO much!" he nuzzles Gaara with his head.

"Naruto!"

"GaaaAAAaaaaRRraaa!"

The leap-hug has turned briefly into a spin. I can almost _see _the happy sparkles! What the Hell is this?

WHAT THE HELL?

Naturally, I'm standing dumbfounded just observing the scene. I guess they are friends. Very GOOD friends. I don't think I'll be able to speak for a while. They're almost like...a couple. Or something...

I sit down a little shakily across from Hinata. Gaara's finally put Naruto down and Naruto has his hands placed on Gaara's shoulders. Gaara has one of his arms wrapped around the small of Naruto's back. It's so tender...and they're looking into each other's eyes! It's more than a little unnerving. At this time, I take a moment to notice their height difference. Gaara's nearly six-feet tall(dreamy dark prince height) and Naruto is about six inches shorter. My eyes briefly turn away from them, because I suddenly have an irrational fear that they'll start reciting poetry to each other. I turn to Hinata...

"Hinata!" I yell when I see the state _she's _in. She's staring at them with a glazed look in her eyes, like she's seeing the most beautiful scene in the world. She has a handkerchief up to her slightly watery eyes.

"I-It's so cute..." she squeaks out from behind her handkerchief. Cute? Yeah...I guess. I mean, well...She's right, Ino! They're just friends! It's nice that they have such an obviously close relationship that's...uniquefor boys. It's not like I have to get jealous -

"J-Just like in a Shonen-Ai..." she sighs and blushes.

"S-Shonen - Shonen-_Ai_?" I blurt out. She turns to me with a teary eye and nods. I turn to them again and Naruto is giggling. Gaara's smiling like a love-struck fool. Shonen-Ai?

Boy's Love?

I'm screaming so loud in my head right now, I'm surprised none of them can hear it. Gaara and Naruto.

Gaara _plus_ Naruto _equals_ Shonen-Ai?

I have an urge to cry. I want to cry and pound my head on the table until I pass out. Instead, I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a shaky breath.

"Are you ok, Ino?" Hinata asks after she's gotten out of another of her manga-induced daydreams. Apparently she's into _that_ stuff as well. I lean into the table and she leans too. I whisper to her, like I'm telling a very deep secret.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"N-No...Naruto is always like that."

"With other _guys_?" I ask in horror.

"N-No, s-silly! Just with G-Gaara-san!" She laughs.

Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. Gaara and Naruto finally sit down. Gaara has to take off his gourd first. I really hate that thing.

"Hi, Ino-chan!" Naruto beams. Well, if he isn't a little ball of energy.

"Hi, Naruto," I wave weakly and smile like I wasn't just now incredibly jealous of his closeness to Gaara.

"Hi...G-Gaara," Hinata says in a soft voice. Gaara nods with a little rude smirk on his face.

"Gaara! You're such a mean guy! Say 'hi' back to Hinata-chan!" Naruto pouts and puts his arms around Hinata protectively. Gaara cracks into a grin.

"Hi."

Hinata looks about like she's going to faint. Gaara's not _that _scary. That creepy grin is a little sexy - in an evil way. A cute waitress comes by not too long after we're all seated. Hinata, Gaara, and I order one bowl of ramen and Naruto orders _five_. How does he know he's going to eat all of that? Naruto grins a really foxy grin at Gaara and I feel something moving under the table. Hinata looks over to me and smiles cutely. What's going on under this table?

"Ouch!" I yell. Someone just kicked me!

"Oh...Sorry, Ino. So sorry. I was trying to get Gaara," Naruto looks over to me apologetically and then he turns quickly over to Gaara in anger,"Stop being so mean! You moved on _purpose_! How can you let me kick your girlfriend?"

"G-Girlfriend?" I squeak out and dropthe spoon I was absent-mindedly fiddling with. It makes a metal 'clank' sound and I turn to Gaara...but he's still looking a Naruto.

"She's not my girlfriend...and you know that. You're just saying that so you can get a kick on me," he grits through his teeth. The movement under the table stopped.

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head and squints slightly.

"Y-You're not...?" Hinata breaks in.

"Why'd you bring her then?" Naruto asks.

"I...uh..." Gaara turns in my direction and stares at my hands on the table. Why _did _he bring me? He continues to fumble with an answer and I finally save the moment.

"Gaara and I work together, stupid!" I say in good-nature and pound the table with my fist. I grab onto Gaara's arm,"I got tired of only seeing him at work. You know, the flowers get in the way of our being together...l-like friends! Friends! We're only friends...I mean, how can a person not like to be around Gaara?"

"Uh-huh..." Naruto and Hinata both say at the same time. They're both looking at the grip I have on Gaara's arm. It's a little tight. Just a _little._ I let go before I cut the circulation off his arm and Gaara looks at me oddly.

"I mean, I've told him before! He's so adorable and nice to be around...you wouldn't believe how handy he is around the shop! I don't know how many shelves he's fixed!" I smile triumphantly and Hinata giggles. Naruto stops squinting like a kid trying to solve the answer to '2 + 2' and his face lights up.

"Oh, yeah! Gaara's really good at fixin' stuff! One time I accidently made a huuuuge crack in my couch when I was practicing a jutsu, it's been like that forever! People would always roll into the crack like this!" he says as he leans slowly into Hinata, causing her to giggle again,"So then Gaara came over that one time and fixed it right back to normal! It was AMAZING! Gaara is really smart and handy with stuff like that! Where'd you learn how to fix so much stuff, Gaara?"

Gaara looks away a little shyly and blushes.

"I don't know...it's just easy for me..."

"Kya! So modest!" Naruto taps his nose and grins,"Gaara!"

"Hmm...?"

"Why didn't you visit me earlier?" Naruto whines and wilts like a sad flower.

"I did. One time. And you weren't there."

"One time? What kind of best friend are you?" Naruto yells and swings a fake-punch at Gaara, that Gaara dodges.

"I thought you were busy. You have other friends anyway, Naru."

'Naru'? Is that like a nickname?

"Gaa-chaaaaaan!" Naruto whines louder. He's so _loud! _And what's up with these nicknames? 'Gaa-_chan_'? 'Naru'? "B-But you're my favorite friend! If it was me looking for _you_, I would camped outside of your house until you came back..."

He looks at Gaara dreamily and grabs his hands in his own. Actually, it's pretty funny to see them like this. They really have an interesting relationship. It's kind of cute, in a freaky demented sort of way. Who knew Naruto could care so much about Gaara?

"And I would have waited outside, even in the raaaaain! Even in the snow! Or, actually, I would have just broken in your house and stayed there until you came back...AND THEN I WOULD HAVE JUMPED OUT AND SCARED YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto cackles.

"That's freaky..." Gaara grins at Naruto in amusement.

"It's not freaky! It's LOVE! And you can break into my house anytime, Gaa-chan! You know...like today...or tomorrow...I have a room waiting for you anytime..." he says the last part in a little seductive voice and winks. He strokes Gaara's hand and Gaara looks away, trying to seem completely apathetic. I can't help but burst out laughing. Hinata laughs too and Gaara blushes like a madman.

"I can't stand it when you leave me, Gaara!" he tries to reach over the table to pull him into a hug, but Gaara pushes him away and blushes even harder.

"Naruto! Think of ramen! They're bringing your ramen!" Gaara says and points behind Naruto.

"Yaaaaaaaay! W-Wait...I d-don't see anyone..." Naruto turns back around with an angry pout,"GAARA!"

"Naruto...I told you to stop be so mushy in public..." Gaara sighs. Public?

It makes me wonder what they do in private...

"But, Gaara! You're like my twin soul!"

"I really don't want to have to kill you..." Gaara cracks his knuckles.

"Gaara! Like I was SAYING before I was rudely interrupted! It's like we were - " a bowl is set in front of him, "RAMEN!"

Well, that's the end of that thought, and all thought period. Naruto sucks up his noodles like a vacuum cleaner. Now I see why he needed the five bowls. Steaming ramen bowls are set in front of the rest of us as well. Hinata and I pick at our noodles shyly and Gaara eats slowly.

I start chatting with Hinata and Gaara joins in a little too. I don't feel quite so uneasy anymore. Naruto doesn't talk much since he's stuffing his face like crazy. Gaara tells everyone about his 'incident' with the pig and Naruto nearly keels over from laughter. Hinata is giggling uncontrollably. I'm smiling and wishing I could have been one of the nurses that got to be around when they gave him those _other_ pills...not that I didn't get a grope too. My face goes beat red when I imagine myself in a nurse's uniform, stuck in a room with a 'friendly' Gaara. It's almost as good as my 'Gaara the Vampire' fantasy.

Me fantasize over Gaara? Never.

Gaara and Naruto have finished all their food. I left a few noodles and at the bottom of my bowl and Hinata has about half her bowl left. Naruto still looks hungry. Don't ask me how that's even possible.

"N-Naruto...d-do you want the rest of m-mine?" Hinata asks and Naruto turns to give her a huge smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" he takes her bowl and finishes it off. I set my chopsticks down and put my hand on the seat. I immediately notice it's touching Gaara's hand, but I pretend not to. My fingers brush over the top of his hand gently as I lean onto the table with my other arm and pretend to be smiling and chatting with Hinata. It's awfully difficult to talk normally when I feel like pure electricity is running through my body from caressing Gaara's hand simultaneous. I wonder how he feels. I feel his hand move a little and I look down at our hands. Then I look at his face. He's blushing a little...but he's always blushing.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know your hand was there!" I laugh and take my hand away quickly.

I think it's almost time for this 'double-date' to end. I'm kind of sad. I want to spend more time with Gaara...and I like being around them too. When the waitress comes back to leave the check, Naruto whips out a giant frog wallet. He pulls out a huge wad of money and leaves it on the table, paying for us all.

"Naruto! What are you doing? You don't have to pay for us! I have money!" I say.

"Naruto..." Gaara agrees in his own way.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about? You're my friends! Besides...I'm a big bad jounin now! I'm rolling in dough!" he says with an evil laugh at the end.

Gaara sighs in exasperation and gets up.

"T-Thanks...Naruto," I say to him as he gets up and stretches.

"HMM!" he smiles back at me. His smile is really warming to the heart. He helps Hinata out of the booth carefully.

She's lucky.

Naruto's a great guy. I can't believe it took everyone so long to figure it out. I guess Hinata knew that a long time ago. While everyone was drooling over Sasuke, she only cared about him. I guess that's why they're so good together. They really are like opposites...but it's really cute. Just look at Naruto now. He has enough love and cheerfulness to make up for all the Sasuke's in the world. He's not bad looking either...and now he's rich!

He's also Gaara's best friend.

All my previous jealously returned full force, against my will. I like Naruto, but I can't help but feel this way. It's not a don't-touch-my-property type of jealously, it's a deep, sad jealously. Like I would give my right arm just to be in Naruto's shoes. He can so freely show affection towards Gaara, and I can't. I have to pretend I don't notice our hands touching...

The four of us walk out together. It's a little chilly out. Naruto takes Gaara's hand and pulls him towards him, away from us two girls.

"Gaara! Why do you have to live in the Sand?" he whines as he toys with Gaara's long white scarf.

"Why do _you_ have to live here?" he retorts bitterly. He brushes a stray hair out of Naruto's eyes. His action contradicts his harsh sounding words. I shift uncomfortably on my feet and turn to Hinata. We chat softly, but I'm listening to every word those two boys say. My ears perk up and I tilt my head slightly in their direction like a giant dog.

"Gaara...visit me more often..."

"I want to...but I have work and...the...you know..."

"The _treatment_?" Naruto asks in a low whisper, so that I barely hear him.

"Yeah." Gaara mumbles back.

"Good luck with that," Naruto says in a small sweet voice. It's a really caring voice, like he's seeing Gaara off to war.

I'm really getting worried here. What are they talking about? Treatment? Is Gaara really ill? I remember him talking about that, but it's not really serious...is it? They way they talk about it, it sounds bad.

Hinata and I have stopped trying to pretend like we're talking to each other and we're now focusing on our boys. Naruto leans up and whispers something to Gaara. It's so soft I can't even hear it. Not a word. It looks kind of serious. I'm getting even more nervous. The looks on their faces are deep and so sincere. Whatever he said, Gaara is now hugging him tightly. Very tightly.

Naruto wraps his arms around Gaara's neck and Gaara's hold on him doesn't slacken in the slightest bit. In this silvery moonlight, Gaara's soft, messy hair looks dark blood red. It contrasts heavily with his porcelain skin. Naruto's hair shines a pale dusty gold and his tan skin seems to glow with so much health even in this dark. They really do look good together. They're both so handsome...

I can't believe I'm feeling jealous over another guy!

Hinata and I move closer together.

"They have something together that I could never give Naruto..." Hinata whispers softly to just me.

"Huh?" I ask, but she doesn't answer me. I feel like yelling and asking just what is going on here. Why are Gaara and Naruto so close? Why does Gaara need treatment? Why does Naruto _know_ about Gaara's treatment? And WHAT do they have that apparently Hinata and I can't give them?

There are so many questions I want to ask.

The two friends part and we all say our goodbyes.

I walk a little bit with Gaara. The night is sending cool blue shadows across his pale face. He looks so nice, but I've never felt so distanced from him before. I feel almost like he's mentally pushing me away as we walk silently side by side. He has some kind of secret - a big secret - that he can't tell me. I really want to know. I want to ask him.

"Gaara..."

He stops and turns to me. My breath is momentarily taken away. I really don't know what to say.

"What is it, Ino?" his voice is soft. It's gentle. It makes me feel like I should be able to trust him, but at the same time, I don't want to pry into something that might not be any of my business. I wish it was my business. I wish Gaara was...

He starts to turn back around when I don't answer.

"W-Wait!" I call out to him and he stops again. I run around him and look up into his eyes. I don't know what to say, so maybe my actions can speak for me?

I hug him.

It's not a possessive hug. It's more of a hold. It's a hug that I just want him to have so he knows I care. He doesn't need to hug back with this kind of hug. He's sick and probably suffering too...

"Thank you," I say into his chest. He's so warm, and yet I know there's something inside that is hurting him. I wish I knew what it was,"T-Thank you for inviting me..."

"No problem," he says with a pat on my back. I'm a little sad that he gave Naruto such a tight hug and I only got a pat, but then again, they have something special...

I release him and smile up to him.

"Heehee... I really don't get out that much. I had fun!"

"Me too..."

"'Kay...I'll see you at work tomorrow!"

"Sure," he smiles faintly. I love every one of his smiles, no matter how small.

"And get some sleep, Gaara. I really worry about you sometimes..." I say. I can't help it. If I could, I would go to his house and lay with him until he feel asleep. I'd read him a freaking bedtime story if it would help! Why is he always so tired?

He flinches a little and nods.

Did I say something wrong?

We go our separate ways. As soon as I get home, I toss myself on my bed and think about everything that happened today. I mostly think about Gaara. I know something's wrong with him...but I don't know what!

Well. That's about as far as I can go on that subject.

There's another subject that needs attention. Gaara and Naruto? Just what is the nature of their relationship?

You could say it's just a quirky friendship, but I think there's something else to that. Why else would two people that seem so different be so close? It seems so unnatural. It's almost like if Naruto and Sasuke started acting that way. Naruto jumping and hugging Sasuke like he really loved him? I don't think so. I said I thought Gaara had more of a heart than Sasuke, but I still don't see him as the type to accept such affection from another guy. Could it be? What Hinata said?

Shonen-Ai?

I shudder. Could it be that Gaara is ga - I can't even _think _the word in my head... What I mean is, Gaara could _love_ Naruto.

Like _that_.

My brain literally stops at the thought.

After I pound my head into my bed a few times it sputters and starts to work again.

I'm not going there! If I go _there_, it means all my chances with Gaara are totally ruined. Ruined! Naruto and Gaara just have a very close friendship. Naruto has a girlfriend for crying out loud! Nothing beyond friendship. That's all, and I'm fine with that!

I'm fine with that.

So fine, that I didn't get a wink of sleep that night. So fine, that I spent the whole night pacing my room, thinking of plans to prove that what I already know as a fact, is really true.

Tomorrow.

There's no better day than tomorrow to test these plans of mine.

* * *

OMG! GaaraXNaruto? Nooooo! Never! 

What are Ino's plans to prove that Gaara does not_ swing that way_?

Poor, Ino. I'm sure there's a totally good explaination for everything.

THAT'S WHY YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! FIND OUT!

I AM EXCITED! **XD**


	7. Tests

**Pairings:** GaaIno...etc.

**Warnings:** Stupidity...and more Shonen-ai.

**Author's Notes:** Omg...this story is so retarded... **XD **Sorry, about the delays, btw. I've been busy! I'm going to college! w00t! Oh, and thanks for your reviews. You guys are sweet like candy.

Go, on! Read!

:gives candy:

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Tests**

"Please?"

"No."

"It'll just be this once...I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

"Absolutely not!"

"But, Neji..." I whine as I look up to that cold face. He's a cold man. It's not like I'm asking him to murder anyone. I got no sleep last night, I left extremely early just to catch this guy and ask him for this favor. I'm on my knees, begging for his help and all he can say is 'No'.

He's so cold.

"Please..." I look up at him with my watery eyes. He turns his angry gaze towards me. Very slowly it becomes inquisitive and then completely unreadable.

"You're insane."

I scream.

"Neji! Neeeeji! I know it sounds bad--"

"NO! What you're asking isn't 'bad', it's _insane_. I won't stoop that low. Never."

"Come on..." I try to coax him for the millionth time, "All you have to do is hit on him a little--"

Neji clutches his head as if he is a teacher dealing with a very slow student. He lets out a huge breath and tries hard to calm himself down. I move away from him a little to give him space, but my pleading blue eyes never leave his face for an instant.

"It's for love, Neji...Love!" I pull on his long billowy shirt gently and whimper again, "Please?"

"That's it! I'm leaving!" He turns to walk away.

He sure is a tough one to crack. What kind of man can resist sad blue female eyes like mine? I mean, sure I don't know Neji that well, and yeah, I am asking him to seduce the man I love, but that has nothing to do with it! Okay, well it does, but I have good reason!

Or I might just be going insane.

No! I have to test this out! After seeing Gaara with Naruto I have too many questions that have to be answered now! I mean...does he really like guys? Like _that_?

I feel a lonely breeze pass by. I brake down in tears.

Not to worry, I'm a pro at this. I'm not really that upset. It takes a lot more than rejection to get me in tears. The truth is that Sasuke may be the number one heart-throb, Naruto may be the number one noisy-ninja, and Shikamaru might be the number one genius, but I am the number one beautiful-kunoichi-that-gets-everything-she-wants! Tears, obviously, are a major tool I use to achieve my goals if all else fails.

My sobs stop Neji in his tracks. He turns around slowly and looks at me with a surprised look on his face. That's the classic 'oh, shit. I made a girl cry' look. He's probably still a little irritated, though. It's time to really put on the water works. With enough tears, hopefully, he'll give in. Now I just have to think of really sad things. A girl must picture the worst of all possible tragedies in order to make the tears seem real.

My parents were slaughtered...

Nope! Not sad enough! I'm alone, it's raining, and I don't have an umbrella. Then I see that someone has drowned a litter of puppies. Cute, tiny white puppies with little pink bows tied around their necks. Their tiny furry bodies are cold and wet with death. Oh, God! That one hits the spot. Those poor little puppies!

"I-Ino...?" Neji stutters as he carefully approaches me.

Now I have his attention. Damn it! I still need to concentrate more on these tears! He's not giving me the 'consoling hug' yet!

Okay, Sasuke was going out with me, but he left me for Sakura! That might as well be true except for the part where he was going out with me. Oh, the tragedy! Even my sad thoughts are better than reality. At least in my sad thoughts I can pretend I was dumped and not just totally ignored. My tears are falling more freely now. Good! I still need to concentrate. Alright, not only has Sasuke dumped me for Sakura, but he's started wearing her signature color!

Sasuke in pink.

"Oh! N-Neji! It's so t-terrible!" I wail.

"A-Are you going to be alright...?" He moves closer and reaches out one of his hands. I shake my head and ignore his hand as I continue to sob into my own. He's still not feeling sympathetic enough! He really is resisting 'woman tears' pretty well. I'm going to have to say something sad and touching. I turn my anguished, compelling eyes towards him and gaze pathetically into his white orbs.

"S-Sometimes...N-Neji...I just feel s-so l-lonely...L-Like a caged bird..." I gush out. A tear rolls down my cheek almost as if on cue. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Ino! I had no idea!" he rushes to my side and wraps an arm around me.

Bingo.

"Neji!" I sob loudly. I bury my head into his shirt and clutch it tightly. From this position, at least I can hide my small satisfied grin.

"You really care this much for that Gaara?" he asks. I nod fervently into his chest. I really do care. That's why I'm doing this, right?

"MmmHmm...That's why I have to know! That's why I need your help," I squeak out, "I'm so sorry Neji...I know I bother you. I'm always bothering someone...I can't even – I mean, everyone else has someone – it's just not f-fair. Why do I always have to be alone? I just...I just..." I sob before I finish my sentence. I don't really know what I'm saying anymore anyway.

"Shh! Don't cry, Ino. It's just that...It's just that I really don't think I could do that anyway...It's so unlike me..." Neji says. It is so unlike him. It's unlike him to act this nice towards me anyway. Score one for the power of Ino Tears! At least he's considering it. Last night, I knew if I was going to have to ask anyone to help me in this, it would have to be him. If Gaara really is ga – attracted to guys – then he wouldn't be able to resist Neji hitting on him. Neji is second best looking man in Konoha (Sasuke being first). I couldn't ask Sasuke for obvious reasons, but I just thought somehow that Neji would be more willing. I look up to him quickly.

"Neji! Just pretend he's a girl! It kinda looks like he's wearing eyeliner anyway! He could be like a girl with really short hair..._please_, Neji?" I plead desperately.

"Well..."

I stare into his eyes with unrelenting sadness.

"Fine. Just, please, stop crying."

* * *

I bounce around eagerly behind the register. After finally getting Neji to agree to join in on my scheme, I still had a long time before I had to open the shop. Ever since I'd told Neji the plan I've been teeming with anxiety.

"Gaara! Don't forget what I told you! Today I want you to help with the costumers, it's about time you learned how to deal with them instead of me – "

"I know. You already told me a hundred times," he cut in sharply. Okay. It's okay. I'm just a little on the edge now. Gaara doesn't look like he's in a good mood. I feel kind of bad now for pushing Neji into this. What if Gaara tries to kill him?

I fidget nervously and tap my fingers on the counter as I watch the clock tick away. I hear a sound and jump up quickly.

"What? What is it, Gaara?"

"I didn't say anything..."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with you?" he glares.

"N-Nothing! Nothings wrong!" I answer a little too quickly. I pull out a magazine for cover and flip through it speedily. My eyes shift between it and the clock.

10:58

Two minutes. What if he doesn't show up? He has to show up! Neji's the polite type, right? It would be against his code of honor to hold back on a promise (I made sure he would promise about five times).

"Ino...?" Gaara asks with a tilt of his head. Oh no! I'm being suspicious!

"I'm sorry, Gaara...It's just that I didn't sleep much last night." I say as calmly as possible while still keeping an eye on the door.

"Aa. I understand," his statement catches my attention. Once again I notice how tired he always looks. I should have brought him some coffee today.

"Gaara, are you slee– "

Bells jingle.

"Costumer!" I yell as I look up at Neji. As soon as Neji catches my eyes, he quickly turns around and runs out of the store. Gaara looks at him curiously. I laugh loudly.

"Oh! He's just shy! Let me go get him," I force another fake laugh as I leap over the counter. I hope he hasn't run off too far.

"Maybe he just doesn't want flowers," Gaara states.

"Nonsense! He's got that 'I wanna buy flowers' look on his face!" I rush past Gaara and tackle Neji.

"Neji! What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Ino. I can't!"

"Neji! You _promised_! How dare you take back your word! You coward!" he flinches a little, "Just pretend he's a girl! Now get back in there and shop for flowers!"

I shove him inside.

Gaara stares. A horribly awkward silence commences. Neji puts out his hand. What the hell is he doing?

"Oh! Gaara! This is Neji. He's my very close friend. He's shopping for, um...who were you shopping for again, Neji?" I nudge him in the ribs and whisper for him to start acting.

"Oh...Y-Yes. It's for someone special." he stutters at first but recovers with a handsome smile. Good boy, Neji. I mouth to Gaara to shake his hand. Gaara looks at it in distaste but finally takes it.

Gaara, tries to remove his hand quickly, but Neji is keeping a firm hold on it. He looks as if he is really concentrating on what to say next.

"It's a _pleasure_," Neji draws out sensually with a naughty grin.

I have an urge to start laughing, so instead I head back behind the counter to watch the rest of the show. I'm surprised at how suddenly Neji changed. Maybe he could join me as one of the greatest ninja actors?

"How can I help you?" Gaara asks in a mechanical voice. He's not too happy with helping costumers at all, but he still goes through the motions like I taught him.

And Neji is still holding his hand.

"Let go," Gaara glares in irritation. The room temperature drops about ten degrees. So far, everything is going well.

"Of course." Neji lets go a little reluctantly and grins decadently at Gaara. He's laying it on pretty thick. Gaara turns to show him some flowers and starts explaining what occasions would be nice to give the flowers for. Before Neji follows him, he turns to give me a nasty look. I hide behind my magazine and observe quietly. It's a good thing the shop is so small. I can hear everything they say.

"So what kind of flowers are you looking for?" Gaara asks in the most pissed off flower vendor voice I have ever heard. I'm going to have to grill him about that later.

"I'm not sure...what kind of flowers would _you _recommend? You seem to know a lot...about flowers," Neji says in a low husky voice. Gaara sighs noticeably.

"I work here," he grits out between his clenched teeth. It almost looks like he's suppressing a few cuss words down. He doesn't look like he likes Neji at all! Maybe I should tell Neji to back off? No! Gaara could just be playing hard to get.

Neji turns to me. I just motion my head towards Gaara. He needs to make a bold move on him first. That will give it all away! I pretend like I'm not paying attention. I bury my face into my magazine again.

Neji turns back to Gaara and leans closer to him. He places one hand on the counter next to Gaara and he lifts the other one as if he wants to touch Gaara.

"You know...you have really beautiful eyes..." I hear from behind my magazine. Suddenly a hand slams down on the counter in front of me. How did Gaara get up here so quickly?

"Ino. I quit," Gaara says emotionlessly.

"Whaaa? But Gaara!" I exclaim.

"But I still want flowers..." Neji winks.

"Are you hitting on me?" Gaara glares dangerously. Both Neji and I flinch.

"Uh...I was just wondering if you..." Neji starts, but before he can say anything else, Gaara shoves him out of the store.

"No! I'm not for sale!" Gaara yells and furiously picks up the broom to sweep the already clean floor.

"G-Gaara?" I ask timidly. He only shudders in response.

Yay!

I have an inner cheer going on in my head. He doesn't like Neji, so that means he can't like any other guys! If a guy had to be in love with another guy, it'd have to be with someone handsome and charming like Sasuke or Neji. So, him not liking Neji is like girl not falling for Sasuke! He resisted Neji's incredible mojo! I'm so relieved!

But suddenly I remember Hinata. She doesn't like Sasuke. She likes Naruto. I gasp at my realization. It's still possible, however unlikely, for someone to resist charming handsome men...but to still _like _men. What if Gaara likes the anti-Sasuke? Neji might not be his type! I still can't get over how he was all over Naruto. He must like loud, stupid boys.

Damn! A whole in my beautiful web!

What do I do now? Do I have to get every man to hit on him before I find out the truth? Well, if I just had the two types hit on him...the charming and the idiot, then I should be fine.

But who else is a loud, moronic, show off like Naruto?

As I ponder my theories in my head, I watch the people pass by the store. A little white dog passes by...

"KIBA!"

"Huh?" Gaara interjects.

"I mean, Coffee break! I'll be right back!" I jump out of the store as I chase the idiot dog boy down. I catch him and explain my problem quickly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a sec. You want me to hit on Gaara to see if he's gay? Why don't you just ask him?" he yells rudely.

I pause. I can't just ask him! You don't ask people these things, you create elaborate plots to discover their secrets! I change my train of thought. I really need him to help me.

I start crying.

"But, Kiba! You don't understand! I can't ask him a thing like that!" I blubber shamelessly.

"Whatever...Man, I'd hit on _you_ if you wanted, but not on another guy!" Kiba says completely unaffected by my tears.

"Kiiiiba! I need to know! I j-just...get so lonely...sometimes...so I r-really need him..." before I can finish my brilliant act, Kiba turns and walks off.

"That's nice, Ino."

"Hey! Are you leaving? Are you just gonna leave a poor girl crying in the street?" I yell.

"Yup! Seems like it!" he keeps walking. That's the one fatal flaw with my technique. It only works on gentlemen and generally kind, honorable men that would be sensitive to a woman's pain. Kiba doesn't fit the bill. Time to move to Plan B.

"Wait! I'll pay you!" he halts in the street, ears perking up like a dog.

"How much?"

* * *

I'm back in the store waiting patiently. This time I'm going to be calm and resolved. I told Kiba to met here a few hours later so it wouldn't seem suspicious for me to return with him. In the mean time, Gaara actually helped a few costumers. They were both female and he did a much better job. I feel bad for putting Neji on him. There's only one last test.

Kiba. That stupid dog. Now I'm completely broke because of him.

The door slams open carelessly. Gaara looks up in irritation. Kiba's early. Can't he do anything right? I sigh loudly and tell him that Gaara will be helping today.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. What can I do for you?" Gaara says in a bored tone of voice. Without warning, Kiba grabs Gaara's waist and pulls him close. He caresses Gaara's soft face with his other hand.

"I can think of quite a few things you can do for me, babe. I say we ditch this dump and get to know each other better," Kiba says with a bold wink and a wolfish grin, "Much better."

Three things happen very suddenly after time seems to stand still for an instant.

One. Kiba is smashed against a wall. Two. Sand flies out of who knows where and threatens to crush Kiba into Kibbles 'n Bits. Three. I'm screaming and trying desperately to pry a bloodthirsty Gaara off of Kiba.

"GAARA! STOP! LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO!"

"AHH! DON'T KILL ME, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!" Kiba screams.

Something finally makes Gaara loosen up a bit. It could be the fact that I've managed to jump on his back and am currently beating him with my sandal, or perhaps he remembered it's bad to kill people.

"Ouch," Gaara says, looking down to his feet. Kiba and I look down to see a ferocious Akamaru gnawing at Gaara's ankle.

"Good boy, Akamaru!" Kiba praises cheerfully. Gaara turns his attention back to Kiba.

"Get. Out."

"Ya don't have to ask me twice, ya freakin' lunatic!" Kiba yells as he runs off with Akamaru.

"K-Kiba?" I remark in a daze. Did all that really just happen?

"Um...Ino?" Gaara asks timidly.

"Yes, Gaara?" I look down at him. Wait a second...I'm not taller than Gaara. I slip off of Gaara's back carefully. My sandal hangs limply at my side. I notice how quiet it is and how the street outside seems to be completely vacant.

"Haaaa...That can't be good for business..." I laugh nervously as I slip my sandal on.

"Aa." Gaara mumbles back and adjusts his apron.

So the rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully. After people saw Gaara nearly pummel a costumer, everyone else seemed to avoid the shop. As for Gaara and I, we also passed the time quietly. I tried to talk to him a few times, but he kept pretty quiet. Closing time rolled around pretty slowly, but when it finally did come I was very relieved.

I went outside after Gaara and I had cleaned up the little mess that was made. All the sand had magically found itself back in the gourd, just as quickly as it had come out to crush Kiba's bones. As usual, Gaara waited for me to lock the door. As soon as I locked it he sighed.

"This is why I hate people."

I let the statement settle in for a while. Then I burst out laughing. I don't know why something like that should be so funny to me, but it certainly is. I look up and his pale face seems to be slightly glowing with amusement. He doesn't ever really smile. It's funny how you can barely tell his emotions apart, but they're there.

"GAARA!" a loud energetic voice calls out.

We both turn to see a rambunctious blonde running towards Gaara. He launches at him for a hug but Gaara stops the shorter boy by placing a hand firmly on his head. Naruto turns his face upwards to give a sad pout.

"I said not to do that."

"But whyyyyy?" Naruto whines.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Gaara asks bitterly.

"I missed you!" Naruto beams. Gaara looks at him in total disbelief and annoyance. "Ok, well, I heard you almost killed Kiba! What happened, ne? Ne, Gaa-chan?"

"You dumb shit. It's all your fault. Everyone thinks I'm gay because of the way you parade around me!"

"Whaaaa?" Naruto looks up innocently, "Why would they think that, Gaa-chan?"

I just have to butt in here. It may not be my business or anything, but...

"Naruto-baka! Just look at the way you were last night!" I interject, barely controlling my urge to slap Naruto on the head for being so dense.

"EH? Ino-chan?"

"You practically jumped into his arms like a girl!"

"B-But! But! Gaara's my best friend! I _love _him!"

"See what I mean? You can't say those things, Naru-chan...er...Naruto," Gaara points out to him and then turns to me, "He does this all the time."

"It's kinda funny," I giggle and toss him a wink. Gaara's eyes widen a bit. He takes my arm and walks off with me, leaving Naruto behind.

"I-Ino...you didn't think t-that...that..." he starts uncomfortably.

"Hmm...I dunno...You guys might make a cute couple. Too bad he has a girlfriend," I tease.

"But, I-Ino!" Gaara tries to say something, but is cut off by Naruto's loud voice.

"GAARA! LET'S GO GET SOME RAMEN! AND DON'T TRY TO KILL KIBA ANYMORE! 'KAY? GAARA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" he yells, even though you could hear him just fine if he was talking in a normal voice.

"Go away, Naruto!" Gaara calls back, but Naruto only walks towards him after shouting something about a horrible friend. I laugh and turn to go my own path.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow, _Gaa-chan_." I wave before walking home.

* * *

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 7!

I hope you liked it! So, really, nobody's gay. I promise. I just like writing an eccentric and super bubbly Naruto! Heeheehee!


	8. Hiccup

**Pairings:** GaaIno. DUH!

**Warnings:** Uh...crying...and silliness.

**Author's Notes:** My goodness, it's been a while! I swear I have a good reason for the lateness! Really! I started writing this chapter months ago, but then a bunch of people in my family decided to start dying and getting terminal diseases so I was hung up in hospitals for many _many _weeks. It was exhausting. Luckily, almost all of them lived. Oh, god. That's really depressing to say it like that. But you guys don't worry about it. Just don't be angry at the lateness!

And thank you to the people who wished me well in college! You make me all "YAY!" and stuff.

Please enjoy! I hope it meets your standards!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hiccup**

"No...Gaara...I don't want it!"

"Ino!"

"It's too sour! No! I won't have it..."

"Ino!"

"_Gaara! _No. I really...don't like pickles..."

"Ino! WAKE UP!" a voice screams me into reality as I go crashing to the floor wrapped in mound of covers.

"What? Whozzat?" I shout in panic.

"It's your mother."

"Eh?" I look up and it really is my mom! What is she doing here? Why am I on the floor? And why am I craving pickles? I don't like pickles...

"Ino-kun! I came back on my lunch break to see how you were doing," she says in a gentle voice while leaning down and smiling at me. Aw, it really is mom. She's looking nice for a change.

"Wait. What? LUNCH BREAK? OH MY GOD I'M LATE!" I shoot up from my spot on the floor, trying desperately to clean up my tousled state and look around for clothes. My mom laughs at me and I nearly trip over a traitorous shoe. I swear things like that just try to get in your way to mess up your mornings – or afternoons.

"No, Ino. Calm down. I gave you the day off. You've been working hard. I tried to wake you up earlier, but you slept like a log," she smiles and lifts up the sheet that fell over my eyes.

"Oh. So is dad at the shop?"

"Yes. Here. Take some money. Don't spend it all in one place." I glance at the money she offers me a little hesitantly. You never know when you're having one of those dreams where you keep waking up and each time you think your dream is reality. Those dreams are so annoying. One minute I might be here, waking up to my mom, receiving a suspicious amount of money, and the next I'll wake up in a mall, shopping for bathing suits with Shino. It's happened before. I take the money anyway – if it even _is_ real money.

I just got up and I'm already confused.

"Ino-kun! Maybe you could use it to buy a dress for the festival!" she beams. I slap my face gently. I feel real...So, what's this festival about? I turn to ask my mom but she's already gone.

Eerie.

I sigh heavily. It's just another day, I might as well get ready. Halfway through my shower, I realize that by missing work I won't be able to see Gaara today. The thought kind of makes me sad. I wonder if he has the day off too?

I get dressed, eat, and all the typical waking-up routine before walking out to greet a new day. I wander around, not quite sure what to do. It's a bright day with a few large, puffy clouds out. Suddenly an idea comes to mind. I head over to the big empty field next to the lake, in search of a certain someone I haven't seen in a while.

I come across a shady tree with leaves so big it would keep the sun off of the person that sat under it for the whole day. The lump next to it indicates that my friend is definitely taking advantage of the unique spot.

"Shikamaru!" I yell cheerfully as I run down hill to the lazy bum. The body, of course, refuses to move as I approach it.

"Shika-kun! Hey! Are you asleep – " my voice tails off as I look down at my sleepy friend. "Figures."

He's slumped up casually next to the tree as if it was his own personal couch. He has one arm dangling loosely at his side while the other rests across his stomach. His head is tilted down and slightly to the side. I sit next to him quietly as I watch him doze.

"Shikamaru...you know you're much cuter when you're asleep?" I say softly, secretly wishing he would wake up. Since everyone has grown up and moved on, Shikamaru is the only one that's remained exactly the same. Even when he's with Temari, he acts as if everything is the same. That's why I like him. I would have been disappointed if he had become some big romantic loser. I poke him playfully in the arm.

"Shika...where's your big scary vulture woman now, eh? Heeheehee..." I get closer to him and hug his arm. It's so fun to toy with people when they're unaware of it. Now if only I had a black marker. "Hey, Shika...I'm going to tell you a secret...It's too bad you're asleep and won't be able to hear it..."

"Stop right there, Ino," he mumbles out in irritation as he swats me away with his free arm. "I don't want to hear anything I'll regret hearing later on..."

"Hey! You were awake the whole time?"

"Yeah..."

"Ahhh! I see. You're so sly, Shika...I bet you really like it when I come on to you in your sleep!" I wink at him seductively and wave a finger at him.

"Oh, yes, Ino. I am _so_ crazy about you," he draws out sarcastically.

"Good! Then you'll want to come shopping with me!" I cheer as I pull him up from the ground. He moans in protest and brushes a few stray leaves off his pants.

"Ino...why can't you just leave me alone?" he groans.

"Because I never get to see you anymore! Now that your beast is gone, I have you all to myself to torture!"

"Argh...is there anyway out of this?"

"Nope!" I smile as I pat him on the back and drag him away.

"How troublesome..."

* * *

The market is full and bustling with busy people. I love this atmosphere. Just to be nice to Shikamaru I haven't dragged him into too many stores or made him carry all of my bags. I even try to go places he might enjoy.

As we walk around chewing on the dango sticks we just bought I chat with him pleasantly.

"Heh heh..." he chuckles at a story I was telling him. The sun gleams in his eyes and I suddenly feel like we're twelve years old again.

"Shikamaru...do you ever miss the days when we were part of a team?" I stare nostalgically at the stick I just picked clean. We stop in the street and he turns to me. His brow is furrowed slightly and he slouches as he answers my question.

"Sure. Those times were...fun." he tilts his head away and rubs his chin like an old man concentrating while playing chess. "Why, Ino? Are you bothered with how things are going now? Is the shop lonely...?"

"No..."

"Is that...Gaara upsetting you?" he asks seriously. As I look up to his face I see the concern of a true friend. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, tears begin to prick the corners of my eyes and I feel like spilling everything to him.

I love Gaara.

It happened so fast I almost can't believe it. The ache in my chest and the loneliness I feel from not seeing him for this one day is enough to prove it. As if the giddy feeling and protectiveness I get whenever he's around isn't enough.

I pull Shika off to the side.

"...I know this kind of stuff bothers you. You always hated it when I would go on about Sasuke..."

He remains silent and waits for me to continue.

"B-But! I really feel..." I start to choke on my tears and can't even finish expressing myself. "It's Gaara...he makes me feel this way..."

I feel Shikamaru's arms wrap around me a little awkwardly. I sob into his shoulder. How is it that I can be moved to tears so easily? He whispers to me softly, but I'm too involved in my own thoughts to listen. Gaara...I want to see him. Just for one moment.

A day without him is...

"Ino!" Shikamaru cries for my attention. I look up suddenly, and not even three feet away is the whole Sand Trio. Temari is staring directly at us.

I'm in Shikamaru's arms and she doesn't even bat an eye.

"Good afternoon," she says in a lazy tone as she finally walks over to us slowly, her two brothers trailing behind her. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and look up at this woman I have always considered a brute. Why is she acting so indifferent?

"Temari...?" he asks in a curious tone. She silently pulls him off somewhere else and leaves me with her siblings. My tear-streaked face brightens up as I look at Gaara's cold face.

"Hi."

He barely acknowledges me and looks off to the side at one of the booths. It's so obvious I've been crying. _I've been crying over him!_

"We just came back from the hospital..." face-paint boy mumbles.

That's right! Gaara's out here, so he's not at work!

"G-Gaara!" I reach out to him, but he turns away ever so slightly.

"I have to go. See ya." He vanishes.

"Well...It looks like it's just the two - " his brother starts with a lecherous grin, but stops as soon as he sees my face.

I'm crying again. How could I possibly think he would like me the way I like him? This will just turn out like it did with Sasuke. He doesn't want to talk to me. Even those days he's been nice to me, he still doesn't trust me. I want to know just what is going on.

I look up to the brother. His dumbfounded expression becomes surprised as I glare my tears away and furiously grab the front of his shirt.

"Tell me everything about Gaara."

"So you _are_ interested in him..." he smirks.

"Very. Now spill it."

"Since you didn't ask nicely...I'm afraid I can't."

Smirk.

Dammit!

"Fine. What will it take for you to tell me what's wrong with him?"

"HA HA HAA! What's wrong with Gaara? Where do we start? It'd take at least a day just to list the shit that's happened to him! But, I guess I can try to sum it up...over dinner."

* * *

So I'm on a date with the uglier of the two siblings. So far I have learned absolutely nothing. I feel like stabbing myself in the eye repeatedly.

"He was a lot different when he was a kid. Well, ya kno. Sorta...His head was bigger...and he used to cry a lot..." he hiccups. So this older brother is legal drinking age. He doesn't have to drink the whole place dry!

"You already said that! Will you please say something important? Why does he need such intense treatment at the hospital?"

"Heehee...you're so cute...and fiery. If you weren't after my brother..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

My screech rings across a few of the glasses in the restaurant and the surrounding people turn to stare. Kankuro takes a lazy sip of his sake and looks at me seriously.

"Are you really in – hic – love with him?"

That's it! I'm sick of his pointless ramblings. I stand up abruptly and grab my bag to go. Before I can turn around, with extreme speed, he grabs one of my arms and looks at me dead in the eyes.

"Even if I told you everything, you wouldn't understand. No one can understand him completely. You don't know anything about him."

My eyes widen. I shrug off his grip and rush out of the place.

* * *

The next day I wake up quickly and look at the clock. I don't want to miss work again. I get dress hurriedly and rush out of the door without eating or speaking to a soul.

As soon as the door of the shop is in slight, my heart falls to the floor. Gaara's not waiting for me. I run the last yards up to the door and frantically unlock it. The door swings open with a clang and jingle.

"Empty..." he's not inside.

The whole first part of the morning I wait anxiously for him to show. I'm like a neglected plant drying up without his presence. I drape my lifeless limbs over the counter and numerous customers come in and out.

"Good morning..." I mumble into my arms for each one, looking like a person who just crawled out from under a rock. I don't even leave the register to help them out.

As one customer is foolishly trying to distinguish the difference in flowers for himself, the door opens again. I move slightly to acknowledge the customer and then slump to my listless position again.

"Hi, Asuma-sensei..." I drawl out.

"I-Ino...? What's with that face?"the big burly man who used to be my sensei asks.

"I can't live like this...Why!" I end dramatically. The other customer looks at the flowers and sighs exasperatedly. He grumbles as he leaves the store and I turn my sorrowful eyes to my sensei.

"I've never seen you like this before! Did you eat something bad? Was someone wearing the same skirt as you or something? You look just look _bad._"

I cough as a puff of smoke hits me in the face.

"..."

Bells!

"BELLS!" I nearly leap over my sensei as I rush to the door. For some reason I can feel it's him!

"Yo. Sorry I'm late," is the only reply I get as he tosses his gourd aside casually and reaches for his apron.

"Gaara!" I exclaim happily as I resist the urge to pounce on him.

"What?" he replies. The chuckle from my old sensei brings my attention away from Gaara.

"Ah...I see. I guess I'll be going then. I'm pretty sure Kurenai prefers chocolates," he winks as he takes another drag off his cig and walks out of the door with a jingle.

That's it. I can't resist it any longer. I totally pounce on the unsuspecting redhead.

"W-What are you doing?" he stutters as he tries to pry me off of him.

"I'm so mad at you. I just couldn't help it."

"Wha- ?"

"You're late. And you left me alone. I should fire you." I grin into his chest and am glad to feel the warmth of a speedily beating heart behind it. Arms wrap around me in a slow comforting gesture. I gasp and blush heavily as I feel myself being pulled in closer.

He's pulling me in!

I look up in surprise and misty sea-green eyes stare back down with amazing tenderness.

"G-Gaara...!" something tells me this must be a dream. He's never looked at me like that. His gaze is so intense I can barely breathe.

"Sorry, Ino-chan...you must have really missed me..." he leans in slowly, "It's nice to have a pretty girl like you missing me while I'm gone."

"I..." He's being so nice and romantic. He called me 'Ino-_chan_'. That's not right. He's not like this. My chest tightens as he leans down even further as if he's about to kiss me. Suddenly, I realize what's amiss. It's glaringly obvious. Red flags and alarms ring in my head as I remember the first day we officially met. My blissful face forms into a vicious scowl.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS, PERVERT!" I yell and slap him across the face.

"Ouch." he reaches up to his own face and gives me a look as if to say "what did I do?". I glare back at him with a beet red face.

"You've been taking those pervy pills again, haven't you?" I cross my arms and tap my foot. He turns a cute innocent face towards me and I nearly lose all of my composure.

"P-Pills? I take a lot of pills...I don't think any of them are 'pervy'," he quirks his head adorably to the side.

"Dammit, Gaara! Where were you this morning?"

"Hospital!" he raises his hand like a schoolboy with a creepy grin on his face.

"I knew it. Come on, come on! Let's get you out of here before you rape someone...that 'someone' probably being me..." I whisper the last part under my breath as a push him gently towards the door.

"W-Wait a second!" he struggles and turns around to face me with his hands firmly on my shoulders, "It's not 'rape', it's making love – "

"I want to make love to you, Ino..." he says with a serious voice as smooth as chocolate.

I'm surprised I haven't fallen over dead yet.

"H-H-Hah?...y-you...wh-what?"

"Ino..." he leans down swiftly this time and I turn my head just in time. I lift my hand to my burning cheek and touch the spot that is still moist with Gaara's kiss.

"G-Gaara! Oh, no! No! Gaara, please get out. Y-You don't know what you're talking about. J-Just come back when you're sober, ok?" I fumble nervously and open the door. I practically have to kick him out.

The big wooden door closes with a jingle and when I look up, he's still on the other side, peering pleadingly through the glass window straight back at me...

"Gaara...you have know idea what you do to me," my hands cover my face and I slump down back against the door until he leaves. Many moments pass.

That was horrible. I finally pull myself off the floor. Horribly wonderful. I know if I ever let him kiss me, he'll really have my heart forever. I couldn't let him do that, especially when he probably wouldn't remember it after the drugs wore off.

Those words and those kisses aren't for me.

* * *

Why are things suddenly getting confusing? Why can't he be a normal guy? Why can't I let the guy I love just kiss me? Would it really have made such a difference that he was high?

Yeah, it probably would. I lean against my arms as I wait patiently.

"Gaara..." he's all I can think about. It's been hours...

The door swings open and the bells alert me to attention. For a fleeting moment, my heart threatens to leap right out of my chest. It's Gaara, standing listlessly at the doorway.

"Am I...late?" he looks confusedly around the store, "I could swear I already came here this morning."

I regard him silently. I knew he wouldn't remember. He reaches for his chest in a familiar movement and his fingers twitch when they grab nothing. A panicked expression crosses his face and he swings his entire body around to face the front of the store.

"My gourd...? I already took it off?" he looks at the motionless object sitting peaceful at the front of the store. Then he takes a look at his own clothes and notes the apron.

"What the...?"

"Oh! Um, don't you remember Gaara?" I laugh nervously. He scratches the back of his head and pouts slightly. I'll take that as a 'no'.

"I sent you out...to...uh, you know! To go on a break! You looked kind of tired from all the stuff you went through at the hospital, so I said you could go out for a while. Remember?"

"I guess..." his eyes glue themselves to the floor as he tries to digest the explanation. After a moment of thought he seems satisfied. I sigh with relief as he goes around like he does everyday. I pick up a magazine and stare at the pages as if they were blank.

Not thirty minutes later, I hear Gaara smacking his lips. I look up curiously to see the tip of a pink tongue pressed across the edge of his upper lip. I let out a small amused laugh, as I watch him lick his lips with the most serious expression on his face.

"What's the matter, Gaara-kun?" I prop my chin on my palm and smile at him.

"Ugh...my mouth is so dry. I dying of thirst."

"Oh! In that case we have some water in the back. Come on, I'll show you." I beckon him to the door to the right of my counter and he follows shortly, smacking his lips the whole way.

I wonder if this is another side affect of something?

The big blue container of water is in the small storage room. The strong overpowering fragrance of flowers, both alive and dying, tickles my nose. It's a bit dirty and unkept back here. It's also dark. As I search for the tiny chain of the single light bulb, I hear Gaara sneeze softly. I start giggling immediately. In the darkness I can see the shadow of his figure turning to me.

"What?"

"It's nothing...I guess you sneeze too," I laugh to myself and pull the chain I finally found. Light blinks into the room reluctantly as the cheap light bulb kicks in.

"Here we go!" I hand him a plastic cup and he gets some water from the plastic tank. He gets cup after cup after cup after cup.

"Whoa! Geez, Gaara! There's nothing special in that water there! Are you gonna drink the whole thing?"

He lets out a huge sigh and stares at the wall with a rejuvenated aura about his body. He wipes his mouth slowly, and licks his lips one last time. I blush and look away slightly, completely aware of how much more attracted I have become of him since this morning.

"Sorry...I was – hic – _really_ thirsty." he crumples the cup up and tosses it skillfully into the trash can.

Was that just a hiccup? Well I guess Gaara hiccups too. He is human, right? On his way out, I hear it again. I laugh softly as I turn the light off.

Yup, definitely a hiccup.

I get into my comfortable little groove behind the counter. It turns out this day somehow became normal again -

Hic.

"Heeheehee...cute." I giggle into my hands. I hear Gaara grumbling as he looks for the broom.

Hic.

Hic. Hic.

He grasps the end of the broom and begins sweeping. He stops abruptly and tosses the broom down angrily.

Hic.

"Damn – hic – the floor's already – hic – c-clean."

He turns to me with a face full of rage. He grasps his throat as he continues to hiccup.

"Shi – hic – t! ...I hate – hic – these – hic – DAMMIT!"

His eyes glow fiercely and I notice a whirl of sand twirling about his feet. Remembering the last time sand shot out like that made me jump out of my seat quickly and rush over to him. I can't let him get too angry or something might end up getting demolished.

"Hey! It's okay, Gaara. It's just the hiccups! I know tons of cures for the hiccups! _Please don't kill anything..._" I put my hands out in front of him in a 'shush, the hiccups aren't evil' type of manner.

He looks up a me with slightly watery eyes and continues to 'hic' and 'hic'. His eyes ask desperately for the cure. I lift a finger to my lips in a pensive gesture and try to look as if I really do know what I'm talking about...

"Well, my mom always says you should drink lots of water when you get the hiccups!" I pound my fist into my hand proudly.

"I already – hic – did – hic – that! Hic! Hic!" He glared viciously at me, "DAMMIT!"

"Yeah...I guess so." Okay. I was going to have to think more about this. What other cures are there?

Think, Ino, think! There's the drinking water...the holding breath!

"Gaara! Hold your breath!" I shake his shoulders gently so he listens. Immediately, he gasps and his face puffs up like a balloon. I count away the seconds.

5...10...20...30...40...I loose count after about a minute.

"Okay, Gaara. Honey...your face is turning blue. I think you can stop now."

A huge puff of air hits my chest and I realize, suddenly, how close we are sitting. He gasps for a couple of seconds and his normal color finally returns. We sit still in silence and wait.

"Hey! See? It really did work!" I beam ecstatically.

"Hey! You're right! It's all – hic – fck!" he cries and clutches his throat again. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Don't laugh! Hic!" he barks.

"Okay! Okay! Let's see...I think my friend told me once that if you bend over and swallow upside down, that it would cure your hiccups!"

"What? Hic! That's the – hic – stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's okay. No one else is here to watch. Here, I'll do it with you."

I bend over as if I'm going to touch my toes.

Hic. Hic!

"Bend over!" I command. He bends quickly. "...And swallow."

We both swallow.

"Did it work?" I turn my head to him and his black-rimmed eyes look down at the floor curiously.

"...hic."

"Awww..."

"That was – hic – ridiculous! Hic!" He stands up, red in the face. Serves me right for trusting anything Sakura says. I try to think of more solutions. I think I'm completely out of them.

"Maybe just wait them out?"

This time his face was _really _enraged.

"Never! Hic! Hic! I – hic – refuse to let them take me – hic – over!"

His hiccups have suddenly become worse. The sand swirls a little more violently. I need to come up with another solution. What else...what else?

Scare him.

The corner of my brain lacking proper oxygen suggests. I've heard that works. What could possible scare a guy like Gaara?

"Hey. Just sit down for a while." I push him down on the floor gently and he complies silently.

"I can't – hic – stand – hic – these! Hic!"

"It's okay, Gaara, you know they seem really bad but everyone gets them and I'm sure they'll go away soon because you know..." I speak rapidly and I look up at his slightly flushed face as I become more and more nervous, "...because I have the cure!"

Our lips press together. Both of my hands press firmly against his chest with more force than intended, because we both end up sprawled on the floor. I wrap my arms around his neck, not removing my lips for a second. I close my eyes and savor this unique feeling and rush overwhelming my body.

I've wanted to kiss him for so long. He makes a small sound in the back of his throat, and I pull apart for a moment to lick at those lips he's been tempting me with, without even knowing it. He gasps suddenly, and I gaze into his beautiful eyes lustfully. He's wearing a completely new expression.

"Did it work?" I ask, brushing my fingers across his moist lips. He declines an answer and I grin down at him, "Are they gone?"

"Are who gone?" he speaks perfectly. I notice the – involuntary – tightening of his arm around my waist and I sit up in a panic. I was straddling him! I was the one kissing him...and I talk about being raped! I roll off him and turn my back to him.

"Your hiccups, silly!" I laugh, and cover my heavily flushed face even though he can't see it.

"Oh...I think so."

We wait a few moments, and sure enough they are completely gone. I turn just as he starts to sit up. He looks away as soon as my eyes my meet his.

"What was that?" he asks timidly rubbing his arm shyly.

"T-The cure for hiccups..."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place, then?" he fumes, with an uncharacteristically red face. "I m-mean...how the hell does that cure hiccups?"

"It was to scare you, Gaara. Geez, don't get all worked up about it."

"Scare me...?"

I felt like melting into a unrecognizable puddle of goo and just seeping through the drain on the floor. I really couldn't think of anything else to scare him, and it was so tempting to do. I can still feel his lips and the force of our bodies colliding to the floor.

It'll take me hours for my face to return to it's normal color.

Turns out this day didn't turn out as normal as I thought it would.

I kissed him! It's a good thing it's almost time to close the shop because I don't know if I could stop myself from doing it again.

* * *

JOY! They have kissed :cheers: 

It's about time! This chapter was born because I thought it would be cute for Gaara to have the hiccups. heehee. It's an excuse for Ino to kiss him, right:wink:wink:

Hope you liked the chapter!


	9. Price

**Pairings:** GaaIno.

**Warnings:** Sexual Harassment, androgyny, confession

**Author's Notes: **OH MY GOD! LOOK! It's me! The author you thought was dead! Oh, I'm not dead! Ohohohoho!

Holy crap, please don't kill me. It's been so long. I missed you guys and I swear I adored every one of your reviews. The problem with this chapter is that I HATED how I wrote it. It's been lying incomplete on my laptop for ages, but nothing seemed right. It was irritating to no end. I kept going back to try and fix or finish it, but it just wasn't working.

What I actually had to do what start another fic to get me in the mood to write this one. In case you haven't read that one, it's called **The Diary of Princess Ino.** (Shameless plug) But it really worked! Once I started writing Ino again, I could finish this one! I really don't like to leave things unfinished like I thought I was going to have to do since I was so displeased with my writing. Anyway, from now on, the fic will take a more serious tone. It's nearing the end! Really! One or two chapters left.

(The sad thing is I almost forgot what I had written for this fic earlier. I had to go back and read/skim the other chapters to remember. I'm ashamed. But it was kind of fun to read it again! Funny, but I think I did go slightly overboard on the gay stuff. I must have been hung up on GaaNaru from my other fics.)

HO DAMN! I talk to much. Please read. Don't hate me for being late, and stay tuned. I'll try not to take so long for more updates.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Price**

"That'll be 25 dollars, Miss."

_His handsome face inches away from mine, an arousing breath of surprise, his soft pale lips pressed tenderly against mine…_

"Miss? …Miss…?"

_Oh, Gaara…_

A long uncomfortable silence – or at least it was uncomfortable for the clerk because _I _was having a beautiful daydream – passes as I replay our kiss in my mind over…and over. Finally, someone in the line behind me politely taps my shoulder and asks me to pay attention.

Okay. Actually, this big fat cow of a woman behind me yelled at me and called me various names for holding up the line. Oh, life. If only everything could be as surreal and perfect as a kiss with Gaara.

"OKAY! Geez, you old hag! I was just looking for my wallet!"

Her face turns bright red and she fights the urge to yell at me again, but I pull out my cash and pay quickly. I run out of the store with my precious purchase. This is wonderful!

In my hands is a bag. In the bag are items that are _sure_ to make me look absolutely stunning for this year's Spring Festival. Do I have someone to impress?

Maybe!

I snicker as I walk down the street to my next destination. You can't go to a festival without a dress, so clearly, I must go to a dress shop. On my way there, I see a mass of shopping bags wobbling its way in my direction. My curiosity peeks. I notice a small white dog walking by the feet under the mass of bags. With that dog, is the creature that is always with it.

Of course, I mean Kiba.

"Kiba…?"

"Yo, Ino! What's up? Need me to hit on anyone else today?" he grins widely.

I could swear I hear the mass of shopping bags squeak out a small 'H-Huh…?'

"W-What are you doing here…and what's with all the bags…?" I ask, my curiosity seriously about to make me dig through all of them.

"Oh, that?" he points to the moving heap next to him, "I'm just doing a little shopping with Hinata."

"H-Hi…" the bags answer shyly.

"WHAT?"

Immediately, I drop my own bag and start plucking bags off the shaking heap. Sure enough, Hinata is under them, vainly trying to carry all the heavy bags at once without dropping them.

"Hinata? What are you doing carrying so many bags?"

"U-Umm…u-umm…" the now exposed Hinata stutters and blushes, "W-Well…normally I'd go with Naruto, but I don't want him to see my new dress and things for the festival…because…u-um…s-so…I came with K-Kiba-kun instead…"

I turn to Kiba and he shrugs.

"YOU! Why aren't you helping her with all her bags?"

He just shrugs again and scratches his ear, "She didn't ask."

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE WORSE THAN AN ANIMAL! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF HER FRIEND AND – "

"Ouch…ouch…your yelling hurts my ears – "

"I'M NOT DONE! I COULDN'T EVEN SEE HER WITH ALL THE BAGS SHE'S CARRYING! AND YOU DIDN'T HELP HER AT ALL?"

"Well…I mean…kinda," he lifts up a small, yellow paper bag that must have held something like earrings. He whines, "Hey! Why am I listening to your bitching anyway?"

With a punch in the face and a few strings of curses, I put him in line and make him take the rest of Hinata's bags to her house. After the storm that is my rage passes, quite a few men nearby take a few bags out of their ladies' hands and a few women clap. I smile triumphantly. Damn, I'm so badass.

"A-Arigato…I-Ino-chan…" Hinata bows cutely.

"What? That? It was no problem! Hey…you've still got a bag there," I point to the classy black bag in her hands that I recognize to belongs to a very expensive store. Those Hyuugas; they can afford anything.

She blushes in her characteristic manner and says, "This one has my dress in it…I w-want to carry it…"

I look her blushing face over and laugh, "Fair enough!" she probably picked something extra special out, and I was really itching to see it.

"A-Ano…Ino…have you bought your dress yet?" she asks, lifting her big eyes.

"Nope! That's what I'm doin' right now! Wanna come with?"

"S-Sure!" she beams.

I take her hand like we're little girls going out to pick flowers together and we walk down the strip searching for the store that will have my perfect dress. Out of all of the stores, there is one that just catches my eye. Maybe it's because I'd never seen this store before or maybe it's because it was so flashy, but in any case I just had to go in.

"Wow……" Hinata gapes as she looks at all the dresses in the store.

"They're definitely….interesting…" The dresses were all finely made, but I had to question the…style of a few of them. Everything was leather, lace, or if not, it was a bit, dare I say…naughty? I pick one off the rack and immediately put it back when I notice it had no front. Literally. The dressmaker must have been trying to save material. I didn't think I could wear most of these. Hinata looks a bit confused and I decide I have to get her out of the store before she starts asking questions.

"Hey…I-Ino…these dresses all look…"

"Hey! You know what? I think this is the wrong store for us! Let's go!" I tug at her arm before she finds a dominatrix costume among the racks and burns her innocent little eyes. Someone stops us, of course. Like an eager car salesman, someone comes out to talk to us.

"HELLO!" the entirely too cheerful voice of a woman addresses us. A very tall woman.

"H-Hi…" I lean back and try not to feel like a midget. I had no idea women came in this size. Hinata cowers behind me. Apparently, the loudness of the employee scared her. I don't blame her.

She swooshes her long silver hair over her shoulder and chuckles. I take a moment to notice her dress, which is long and red like a fiery sunset. Phoenix patterns are embroidered all along the front. Her slim figure works well with long design. Her legs must be miles long! She catches me looking and gazes at me…romantically?

"My name is…" Dramatic pause, "Aya! Please, allow me to help you find the dress of your dreams!"

"Okay…that's nice…" I step back yet another step. This woman definitely has an odd, dreamy voice, and she keeps staring at me. "Well…my friend and I were just about to go…T-These dresses aren't really our thing…"

She bends over, unfazed, and places her hands on my shoulders. I really jump back this time. She's freaking me out. "Darling…You beautiful girl…I know the perfect thing for you! You have yet to see the back of the store!"

She hauls me to "the back of the store" and a cry inside to be saved from this shopping nightmare. What could possibly be in the back that would be less modest than the stuff in the front? To my surprise, all the dresses in the back are almost normal. Elegant and beautiful formal wear in a rainbow of colors that takes my breath away. "Oh…oh…wow! Why aren't all these in the front of the store?"

Aya shrugged, "The ones in the front are more popular."

"What? Seriously! But these are beautiful!" I turn around holding one in my hand and nearly fall over when I see the pale face of the woman in front of me. Her look distinctly makes me feel like I'm being groped visually.

"You lovely blonde goddess! I'm saddened that you did not like any of the dresses up front, but I'll find something for you! It's such a shame. Your body is perfect for a Lolita #26! You're like a man's dream come true!"

I blush heavily and lean back. About that moment, I see Hinata far behind Aya gesturing something. It looks like she's holding a business card in her hand. I try to read her lips, while avoiding Aya's groping hands. What the Hell is she doing?

"_Ino! Aya is a man! Male!" _Suddenly I understand.

"Oooooooooh!" I push Mr. Pretty Aya back. "Mister?"

"Yes?" HE responds.

"…"

"Do you want something?'

"Yes….Please stop touching me."

"I'm taking your measurements."

"Without a tape measure?"

"Darling, I'm a professional."

"And that's why you need your hand on my ass?"

"……yes."

"Okay….I'm gonna have to go now!" I squirm my way out of his hands, letting a dress fall to the floor. I see Hinata had kept her distance. She was being supportive by waving her hands for me to run to her. I try to comply, but the man was practically latched on top me. Hinata's surprised gasp/squeak finally sent me over. "LISTEN PAL! LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE MAJORLY CREEPY AND I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DRESSES! LET ME GO!"

"But you haven't even tried anything on yet – " he started whining and trying to convince me to stay when another man pulled aside a curtain separating the store and the back to come out and join us. He was as tall as the scary guy on top of me, but with short black hair. Clearly a man.

"Aya. What are you doing? Scaring the customers away again?" he groaned and gave the silver haired man a bored expression. He pulled me out of the Aya's perverted grasp and I can't say I wasn't thankful to be in _his_ arms.

"Hi…" I looked up at the tall, dark and handsome man. Cliché, but true. He fit the bill for manly perfection.

Aya crawls on the floor where he had fallen and looks up with eyes that had turned into big, sorrowful saucers. "I was just measuring her! I'm sorry, Ha - !"

But he was kicked in the face before he could continue. Storekeeper # 2 looks down at me and apologizes deeply. He says I can go and he gives Aya another vicious kick. Yet, I couldn't help not wanting to leave. The shop had a mysterious allure and it was true that the dresses in the back were very fine. I notice Hinata had come out next to me. I was surprised when she spoke up.

"She's just looking for something to wear to the Festival. She has someone she has to impress…r-right Ino?"

"Oh?" The dark-haired storekeeper looks up. Finally, he persuades his feminine (yet womanizing) associate to go to the back and out of the way. "I'm really sorry about him. He's a distant cousin of mine…I think he got all the bad genes. He usually is fine with the male customers, but can't keep his hands off the female customers."

"N-No…don't worry. Not a problem. I won't report this store or anything, but you should probably watch out for him better," I say, but then wish I could take back some of my words at the man's embarrassed expression. God, he's cute. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

"No worries. We'll find you the perfect gown."

* * *

It's late and Hinata and I are walking along the street after spending hours in the shop.

"That guy was n-nice, wasn't he, I-Ino-chan?"

"Yup! And drop dead gorgeous too!" I swing the bag with my purchase cheerfully. Not as gorgeous as my favorite redhead, though. I feel at ease knowing that I don't have to deal with other men. Even if they are attractive, smart, and kind, my heart has already been already given to someone else. It's a freedom I haven't know before - possibly because I feel such hope. I think I could really _be _with Gaara.

"Hmmm…" Hinata glances over to me. "Maybe not as gorgeous as _some_."

"Whatever do you mean, Hinata-chan?"

"You know."

"I notice you stopped stuttering. Maybe is that 'shy girl' thing a front? Are you secretly something else? Like an all-knowing genius?"

Hinata giggles. "S-Sorry…I was just curious...because you know…G-Gaara-san."

"Umm-hmm."

"The dress is for him, isn't it?"

"I sure hope not! The day my Gaara dresses in drag will be the day – "

"You know what I mean, I-Ino."

I smile softly. Of course I know. Right now I'm building up my courage to actually have a reason to wear this dress. I can go to the festival all spruced up, but it only makes a difference if I'm with that person.

"Y-You haven't asked him yet, h-have you?" Hinata says quietly.

I stop walking. "No."

* * *

It's the day of the festival.

It came quicker than I expected. I'm pacing madly. I just saw Gaara over on the other side of the street, not that I've been stalking him or anything. Since yesterday, since my talk with Hinata, my feet have gotten cold. I feel like he should ask me, but Gaara wouldn't do a thing like that, would he? Does Gaara even know about the festival? What if he doesn't like festivals? What if…

What if's cloud my thought, but in the end I walk to him.

"Gaara!" I give my best smile.

"Ino."

Oh, damn. Why does he have to give me a bored expression now? Why can't he give me that slightly nicer expression?

"I-I wanted to ask you something…" screams inside my head rack my body. Why is it so hard?

It's because I don't _just_ want to ask him to the festival, I want to tell him how I _feel_. I take a bigh breath.

"Gaarawillgoyoutothefestivalwithme!"

"What?" he cuts in sharply and gives me a puzzling eye.

"No! W-What I meant was…" Ino, the mighty, is trembling. A tear or two wants to leak out and I can't believe this is driving me so crazy. I just need to say it, no matter the cost. No matter what his response is. "I REALLY LIKE YOU!"

"……………" He doesn't even blink.

The silence is ridiculous. Did he not hear me? I kind of SCREAMED it out for him. Finally, I see a hint of regret in his face. I force myself to loosen up. "Gaara. Did you hear?"

He nods.

"You know what I mean…I've gone crazy for you. I really need you to like me back!"

"Oh…" the sound is the only response I get. I know he's not used to this kind of situation, but for the love of God! Can't he say something other than that?

"Gaara? Well…?"

And I wait for the answer. My part is done.

* * *

Le gasp. Cliffhanger of death. 


	10. Time

**Pairings:** GaaIno(?) Hmm.

**Warnings:** Angst, language, threesomes, alcohol!

**Author's Notes: **I still can't apologize enough for the delay in updates, so…I _won't!_ BWAHAHAHAHA! Omg…j/k. Please don't kill me. I'm sorry! But this one came out sooner, didn't it? I've always been a bit of a sadist…but I would never intentionally upset my readers. **:D**

Btw, _yes_, there were cameos from another anime in the last chapter. I didn't point it out because it distracts from the GaaIno-ness and I wanted to see who would notice. Good for you! I hope I don't get sued for putting them in the fic! Shh!

(Someone mentioned they didn't like when characters suddenly confessed. I fuckin' agree. What was Ino thinking?)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Time**

This is what happens when you put your life on the line. Not just your life, but your heart, which is really the same thing in the end. Mine was out in the open waiting to be embraced or shed to tiny _bloody_ little pieces. Looking at Gaara, I've come to see him as more than a killer, but now, he seems as distant as the first time we met. I bite my lip in anticipation. What is taking him so long to answer?

"No."

I laugh incredulously, and repeat, "No?"

He remains immobile.

"NO? N-N…" I take a sharp intake of breath, "No? As in….no?" I choke on my own words, and finally snap. "No to what? NO TO FUCKING _WHAT?_"

"Shh!" Gaara hisses and pulls me aside as people begin to stare.

Shh? _DON'T YOU DARE "SHH" ME!_

"W-Wait….Gaara? Do you mean 'no' you can't go to the festival? We can do something else, i-if that's better for you. I don't even like festivals really!" I completely push the dress out of my mind, the one I bought to look nice especially for Gaara.

"Stop," He says. Finally, the man speaks. "D-Don't talk so much."

I remain silent, with my mouth hanging open. Does he know how bad he is at talking to people?

Carefully avoiding my gaze, he speaks with very controlled speech. "Now is not a good time."

And that was the only answer he gave me.

* * *

_Now is not a good time. Now is not a good time. Now is not a good time._

Words just won't get out of my head as I walk the dirt path to my house. Through my eyes and a thick film of water, I can only see the ground swirling beneath as I try my best to get home as soon as possible. "Now is not a good time" is the only thing he said before leaving. That's just not right.

What time would be better?

Should I have pushed back the hand on a clock and asked him again? Or maybe pushed it forward?

I try not to compare this to the pleasant, knife-in-the-heart experience I had with Sasuke not all that long ago. It would be too cruel to experience the same kind of pain in such a short time frame. This had to be different. Gaara is not like Sasuke! He isn't! I can tell, because this time, the pain is at least ten times worse.

"Ino!"

Whatever voice is calling out to me, I ignore it. I'd just cry if I tried to speak. That would be embarrassing. I wipe a hand over my face before any wetness can leak from my eyes. Then I mess with my hair as if that's what I was really trying to do in the first place. I have no idea who I pass, but I finally get to my house.

The door bursts open with the dangerous force of my tear-stained hands, and I run straight for the stairs. The door to my room shuts loudly.

"Ino-kun?" I hear my mother's quizzical voice. "Inoooooooo? Hm…"

Her footsteps led her somewhere else.

Yes, please ignore me. Everyone.

* * *

I guess you can say what I did was stupid. Of course Gaara would be scared if some weird girl just blurted out some confession. I didn't even give him time to prepare. I didn't hand him a program for "Ino's Tragic One-Sided Romance," the play of the year. Men don't like to be surprised like that, especially by girls they don't like.

My body slides down slightly from my bed. I am in an odd position. My legs are nearly hanging to the floor and my arms are bent under my head to support it. My sheets are damp – soaking – from tears. My eyes feel swollen and heavy, and yet they pale in comparison to the weight of my heart. You'd think a heart that was broken would weigh less than one that was full of joy.

I sniffle once or twice. How long have I been like this? At least a few hours. The sun is still up and faintly pours in from the window.

There's a knock at my door. "Ino…"

I answer with more sniffles and shift a little on my bed. That's a boy's voice. Who?

He clears his throat and I can feel his feet shuffling behind the door. "I-It's…ah…me. Kiba. Can I come in?"

Kiba? I blink for the first time in what seems like ages. It hurts to do that. I make a sound and it astounds me a little even though it's soft. "U-Um…"

"Huh? Ino? Are you in there?"

I pull myself up and sit properly on my bed. "Yeah…I'm in here."

Kiba sighs. "Errrr….I'm comin' in. You better not be naked."

I laugh bitterly.

* * *

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard." he says.

"R-Really? You think so?" Oddly, my voice sounds entirely too feminine and weak to be mine.

"Naw. Not really," Kiba waves his hand in the air. "It's pretty damn crummy, but that shit happens all the time."

Kiba had a point. People got rejected all the time, some just more often and more brutally than others. I whisper, "He hates me…"

Kiba doesn't say anything. I don't want to admit it, but I'm glad he's here. He was the only person that saw me running back home. I'm glad its him and not Hinata or anyone else _in a relationship_. Instinctively, I pull Kiba closer. I don't even want to leave my room anymore.

"Hey…Ino! Watch it! If you're not careful I might get turned on and then I can't be held responsible for my actions!"

I whine and push my face more firmly against his arm. "Kiiiiiiiiiiiiba!"

"Alright fine. Latch on to me, you seductress."

"Will you stay with me all night?"

"No!"

Of course. Who would want to spend all night in the same room with someone who's dying from grief?

"INO! You gotta get a hold of yourself! You're not really thinking of staying in here all night, are you?"

"Yes…"

"What about the festival?"

"What about it?"

Kiba groans. "Hey. If you don't get up and get dressed for the party, I'm gonna call Shika over here to haul your ass out of bed."

"Why should I?"

"I…need a date."

"LIAR!" I smack him right in the face. Kiba would never ask me anywhere. He moans and rubs his nose.

"Well…Ok. So I was just gonna go hunting for girls tonight, but I guess I can go with you…I mean, I'D LIKE TO, DAMMIT!"

I let him go and fall on my bed, refusing to speak to Kiba anymore. He takes the hint and leaves.

* * *

Kiba returns. God, he's persistent. I hear an odd crunching sound trailing up the steps.

"Oh…You were right...She looks really, really bad. Ino-chan!"

"Hey, keep it down, Chouji! She's all…" he whispers the next part even though I can hear it. "_Devastated_."

I pull myself up like a corpse and stare at Chouji and Kiba standing side-by-side. "Geeeeeeeet out."

"Never!" Chouji takes another chip in his mouth and I notice he's all dressed up. "Ino! You're my ex-teammate and it's my duty to take care of you! You're also my friend."

"You heard him, Ino," Kiba pulled me up. "Friends don't let friends waste away over homicidal dudes when there are perfectly good parties to go to, ya hear?"

With a lot of force from the two boys, eventually, I was well enough to get ready for the festival. I reasoned that it was a waste for my shiny new dress to go unworn, especially at a time when everyone could see me in it. Also, all the trouble Kiba and Chouji went through deserved at least a little positive change in myself. The truth was, they made me laugh and made me feel good enough to stop the constant flood of tears I had to deal with before.

I finally stood up after I had put on my elaborate kimono. My hair was taken care of and the only thing left was make-up. "Alright. I guess I'm presentable. Sorta."

"Woooooooooow…Ino looks so pretty!" Chouji cheers. "I can't believe it…"

"Me neither…" Kiba looks especially stunned. Pleasantly stunned.

"You don't think it's too flashy?" I do I slight turn to give them a better look. My kimono is a pretty vibrant hue. It isn't orange or red, it's _fire_. As the fabric moves with my body, it seems to shine and change in a flash. Its silk is embroidered with magnificent, dark patterns that hypnotize the eyes. The obi is dark also and so are a few other spots. I thought it was the most lovely dress I had ever seen. I picked it out with such care that I was afraid my pale skin and blonde hair would be unworthy along with such a beautifully crafted garment.

"What's wrong with flashy?" Kiba leaned forward with a sinful grin, "Flashy means you're hot. Flashy means you'll stand out against all those other girls."

Chouji nodded in agreement and stuffed his face again.

"Where the hell do you get lines like that from?" I glared at the boy that was getting just a little too close for comfort.

"Ohh! She's bitching again! That's a good sign!" Kiba howled with laughter. "Okay. Since you're done, I'll go get ready."

"I'll stay with the princess," Chouji said around a mouthful. "I'm already dressed."

_Did Chouji just call me "princess"?_

"Kay! Laters!" Kiba went to the door. "Don't forget, Ino! It won't be a threesome without you! I'll friggin' kill you if you leave me alone with Chouji!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I sit down and pull out a bag of cosmetics. "You better make yourself comfy, Chou, you're gonna be here for a while. Mascara KILLS me!"

* * *

The three of us (the infamous threesome), walked together to the festival which covered most of Konoha. Everyone was having fun with their friends and loved ones. Couples were _everywhere_ like some sort of plague. The Spring festival was like that, because it was the season of love.

What was it Gaara said? _Now is not a good time._ How could Spring be a bad time?

"I need a drink!"

"Now you're talking, babe!" Kiba laughs and wraps an arm around me. Chouji snickers as he follows.

"OH MY GOD! THE HOKAGE!" Someone yells in glee. Hey, she's at the bar we're going to. How nice. I almost want to talk to her, but she seems engrossed in a drinking game with some students. During the festival, everyone with the exception of very minor children are allowed to drink. We manage to find three empty stools, which is a miracle in itself. Kiba sits to my left, and Chouji to my right.

"I'll have what the Hokage is having," I lean forward on the bar and give the bartender a wink.

"Oh ho ho! Bold little lady!" He laughs, "Are these two your dates?"

"You betcha. One just wasn't enough for me."

He laughs again, "What would you guys like?"

"Saaaaake! Nothing's more satisfying!" Kiba answers and Chouji nods.

Many drinks later…

"Kiba! …Kiba! Kiiiiba!" I giggle.

"What? What? Whaaaaaaat?"

"I was…….gonna ask you………somethin'…"

"Yessssssssssssss?"

"Where'd you get Chouji from? You just…you just came ta my room and he was there!"

Chouji laughs, which about the only thing he does while drunk. Kiba pokes me. He has a habit of touching me a lot while drunk. "I told ya already, woman! He was…uh…At his house! DUR! Ya stupid or somethin'?"

"Where's Akamarururu?"

"Chouji ate him!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahhahahahahahaha!" I can't. Stop. Laughing. Head. Bangs. On. Counter. "Ow."

"INO! Ya no what? Why don't cha just…….um……..forget about what's-his-face?"

"Hmmmmmmm?" I look up hazily. My eyes meet with the Hokage. Still there? Looking. At me. Funny.

"Ino!" Kiba tickles me. Ahh!

"Asshole! I WANNA PLAY GAMES! LETS GO!" I pull my dates along with me. YAY!

* * *

"Huh?" I look around. How did I get lost? Where are Kiba and Chouji? I haven't seen them since Kiba went to get food and Chouji won this goldfish for me. How did I end up alone again? I wobble slightly on my feet and frown.

There's Hinata…with Naruto. Sasuke is holding Sakura's hand. TenTen is giggling at something Neji just said. Temari is beating the hell out of a strength-testing game with Shikmaru cheering at her side. Kiba?

Kiba is with three girls, sharing his cotton candy. Typical.

I don't know where I am, but I feel like its time to sit down. Still, I don't want to get my dress dirty, so I move to the nearest and cleanest surface. Colors and joy surround my vision. I feel a little happy, but it's so detached.

I miss him.

I set the golden fish on my lap in his little plastic globe and sigh. I shall call you…hmm….what shall I call you?

A heavy wind blows past me, giving me a start. How can wind be heavy? Well, it's laced with sand. I cough and cough and finally look to my left.

Gaara is there, looking paler than possible and like he's in pain. He steps forward, keeping his gaze on me. I recoil as if this is the start of a nightmare. He falls at my feet and brings an elbow up to the bench I'm sitting on. "H-Hey?"

"EH? G-Gaara?"

"Yeah." He rests his head against my arm. "I'm back…but I'm really…tired."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER TEN!

Oh my. Aren't you happy I updated again? You deserve it. This one's less cliffy too. **:D**


	11. Sleeping

**Pairings:** GaaIno

**Warnings:** None

**Author's Notes: **Hey, there. Thanks for waiting up on me and continuing to read this story. A lot of your reviews are very nice! It still surprises me how much you like this story...Sadly, this is technically the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. (Sniffles) It makes me kinda sad…

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Sleeping**

"What happened to you?" I set my unnamed goldfish to the side and kneel on the dirt next to Gaara. I'm dying to know, even if there's still a faint, painful throb in my heart from the earlier rejection.

"Um…." Gaara leans on the bench and closes his eyes. I've never seen him make that expression before and I sense that he wants to be close to me. I don't know why I feel that way, but I stay back just in case I'm wrong. "I….I'm done…The last….last treatment…Finally!"

It surprises me to hear his unsure laugh. Is it happy, relived, or afraid? It definitely was not normal laughter.

"T-That…about that…" I have always been wondering about it. "That's why you've been at the hospital, right? What…what were they…doing?"

"I don't want to explain," he says.

"Why not!" I whine and finally move to grab him, gently. I beg for answers as kindly as I can, "Please….tell me. What's going on?"

"They sealed him up…sealing jutsu…They said I should stay…stay in bed…but I couldn't sleep…" Surprisingly, Gaara pulls me closer, possessively. My heart beats faster, and my mind swirls with confusion.

"G-Gaara?"

"Am I gonna have to tell you everything?" the agitation of his voice cuts sharply.

"I'm sorry! I don't know! Okay?" Feeling hurt and defensive, I move back, "It's not my fault! Geez…How am I supposed to know?"

"You don't know?" He laughs again, mirthlessly. "You don't know…I have a demon…?"

Demon?

He sighs and continues explaining. "That's what had to be sealed…but it's more…it's harder to control…than Naruto's…"

"D-Demon?" I gasp in horror, remembering the tales of the Kyuubi from my childhood. He can't mean a demon like that, can he? _Oh my God…_

"NEVERMIND!" He stands uneasily and turns his back on me.

"No, wait!" I pull him back, "Okay…so you have a demon, but he's all sealed up, right?"

Looking into his eyes I see a fury of emotions I've never witnessed before. Unlike his usual fits of rage, I can see confusion…and vulnerability. He brushes my arm away and tries to stand for himself. "You. Are just like everyone else."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Gaara?" I bite back. I don't care if he's the devil himself! He can't talk to me like that. "I'm just trying to unravel your little mystery that you've been hiding – ah!"

Gaara's face.

Gaara's face is in my cleavage.

"GAARA!" I jump back and he lands face flat on the ground. Oh…Duh, Ino. He can't stand. He just _fell_ there.

"Arghh…" His hand crawls on the ground and pushes in attempt to support his body.

"Oh!" I rush to his side. After moments of consideration, I allow for his head to rest on my lap. Poor Gaara! He's staring up at me with a mixed expression of gratitude and embarrassment.

"I d-didn't mean…to fall…" he coughs, "On you there…"

"It's okay…" I ruffle his hair and study his slightly labored breathing. "Shouldn't you go back to the hospital to sleep?"

"I'm…afraid…"

"Of what?" I ask, astounded. What could scare Gaara?

"Of sleeping…"

It's an answer I don't quite expect. I take a minute to think. That didn't make any sense at all. How could someone be afraid of sleeping, especially when he's so tired? Does he have nightmares?

"Do you have bad dreams, Gaara?"

"NO!"

"Okay…" I've gotten used to his defensive reactions, but they still bother me. He can't just snap at my like I'm his enemy. He must be cranky when he gets tired.

"Just shut up and let me tell you, since you don't know any – "

"The _correct _thing to say is 'be quiet for a minute, please'," I interrupt because I can't help myself.

"_Be quiet for a minute, please._"

I nod (silently, of course).

From there on, the mood changes so drastically. He begins to speak and forces himself to remember things he has obviously kept closely guarded. He could never sleep because of the demon. He hasn't slept for _years_. The demon has been the source of his power and pain ever since he was born. Everyone he has ever met has hated him. Even his father…tried to kill him and so did everyone else. Even worse, the person he held dearest to his heart stabbed him in the back.

_So that's how he got that tattoo…_I didn't notice it then, but my eyes were already watering as I listened to every word.

Though tired, he speaks. The worst thing is that he doesn't shed a tear, nor does his voice betray any kind of emotion but exhaustion. How could he live like that? Constantly hunted, his meaning of life became a morbid one. Killing to survive and killing to feel alive. His burden was invisible to everyone else. They didn't care what he was feeling. To them he was a vicious, heartless tool. He was dangerous and better off dead.

I had no idea. Didn't I think of him that way…? Before I knew him, I was just like everyone else…Gaara scared me. He was that _beast_, but only because people made him that way. His voice was coarse as he continued. I've never heard him talk so much, but why did it have to be about something like this?

"…The taste….of blood…was the only thing that comforted me. Killing felt so good. Always wanted to…live…but I…" He cracks open an eye and looks directly at my tear-stained face. "You're crying…"

"A-And you're not?" I laugh incredulously, short and choppy. One of my hands flies to my face to wipe away the wetness. It lingers there to cover my face as I hiccup and sob.

"Told ya…I…used them up…" He means tears, of course. How can he speak so calmly about this? His lip twitches into the smallest smile - barely there at all.

"Gaara!" I choke and try to push down the swelling emotions inside me. How could someone do this to him? It was so _**so** _wrong. The hypocrisy of it all!

Suddenly, he yawns. Like a _cat_.

I can't resist the urge to laugh. "Oh, Gods…That's the cutest thing I've ever seen…"

"Shut up. I'm a homicidal….homicidi…al…mad…crazy guy. I'll cut you."

"Gaara!" I laugh some more.

"Oh…right. _Be quiet for a minute, please_…I'm a homicidal…" He trails off into sleepy mumbles.

"You have the most morbid sense of humor, you know that? N-Normally I wouldn't laugh if someone said they were gonna cut me..." Both of my hands rub at my eyes furiously. In darkness, I feel glad that I finally know his mystery, however tragic it may be. My laughter calms down and my entire face feels warm. "Hey, Gaara…"

He's fast asleep on my lap.

* * *

With his eyes closed, he looks too sweet and peaceful to have ever killed a person in all his life. He's still in my lap and I like him there. My hand brushes repetitively over his soft spiky hair and I remember how I once thought of him as my kitty.

How did I get here? Wishing I could stay with him like this forever?

Moonlight touches his skin and the cool air touches even his faint eyelashes. By the way, Gaara has eyelashes. Very fine, lovely ones. If there are beautiful stars out tonight, I don't notice because of him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh……Thought you'd be here!"

I gasp and nearly have a heart attack when I hear the voice of someone that has snuck up on us. I turn and am even more stunned. "Hokage-sama!"

"Oi, Ino-chan! Gaara-kun…." She bows her head in acknowledgment of the sleeping Gaara on my lap and takes a seat on the bench.

I don't know what to say, but I feel very uncomfortable.

"I guess I should say something wise…" the big-breasted woman says bluntly. "Hmm?"

"Y-Yeah…?" I blink in response.

"I am the Godiame, afterall…" She brings her hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"U-Um…" Should I move?

"You know sometimes...when people...people...Hmm. Okay, forget that. I'll just tell you the truth! How about that?" She grins.

_Is she drunk?_

"That would be good…"

"Gaara ran into you before coming into the hospital, right?" she slurs slightly and I nod. "Kay…..well. Right after that, he got his last sealing jutsu! Ino-chan, you didn't pick the best of all times to run into him."

"W-Well! How is that my fault?" I defend myself, "He didn't tell me!"

"True…" The Hokage sighs. There is a long pause before she continues. "Well! Anyways…his thingy with the sealing went so well! I was very proud of the staff. Very proud. I should probably give them all raises!"

I stare.

"You know the first thing he did?" The blonde woman leans forward. "After the operation… He wanted to see YOU! Isn't that amazing? I'm sure he didn't know it 'coz he was still all druggie, but he called out for you and I was like 'waaaaah?' Now...I...see...why…."

She tosses me a wink.

"Hokage-sama…You're a little drunk."

"A-Am not! Why does everyone always say that!" She stood. "Someone oughtta teach you kids some respect…f-for your elders! Come'ere!"

"But…Gaara…" I can't just move him. On top of that, I had a feeling the Hokage wanted to do something weird.

"Oh right! We have to get the cute lil Kazekage back to his room!" she bounces over to us and lifts Gaara up like he was a rag doll.

"Kazekage?" I tilt my head in confusion. Gaara's not…

Tsunade turns and gazes at me sadly. "Didn't tell ya?"

"He didn't…"

* * *

So that's how it was. Gaara was "all better now," so he could finally serve as the Kazekage of the Sand. That was why he was here all along. He didn't come for flowers or for me. He just needed to control his demon to be fit to rule. I see.

The Hokage had left long ago. I'm sitting across from Gaara's bedside and watch how deeply he sleeps. I wonder if he is dreaming. After so many years, what would he dream about?

My eyes drift to the door. I feel like leaving just for an instant. He plans on leaving me anyway. He couldn't possibly stay in Konoha forever and his obligation here is fulfilled. Before I start to think it's not fair and break down into another fit of crying, I turn to watch him again.

I could never leave him. Even if he never says it, he needs me now more than ever. Why else would he tell me everything about himself?

Why?

My fists clench the material of my dress. I notice how dirty it has gotten. Did Gaara even see how good I looked in it?

I laugh softly and the room seems to fill up again. I lean closer to Gaara's bedside. "You know what, Gaara? I was just thinking about you…and I thought the stupidest thing…about my dress...you didn't..."

I stop talking. He can't hear me! I'm such an idiot!

Still, I crawl closer and I sit on his bed. His sleeping face is too hard to resist. "Gaara…? Or should I say…_Kazekage_?" I whisper his new title.

I think he looks terribly lonely sleeping by himself. I glance back around the room to check again if anyone is there. Outside the windows I see the glimmer of fireworks. Gaara is missing them.

My shoes hit the hard hospital floor with clanks and klonks. I pull back the sheet covering his body and slide into his bed. Presumptuous or not, I want to lie by his side! The fabric of my dress and the sheets sounds loudly in the room. From this close I can hear his breathing. My hand slides over his chest and feels the rise and fall of his chest.

The Hokage says that tomorrow you'll be gone. They need you as soon as possible. Seems like you have a new reason to live. Protecting your village is a good thing.

I wrap an arm around you and close my eyes.

* * *

**THE END**.

D'awwwwwww!

Wasn't that just a little bittersweet?

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Flowers

**Pairings:** GaaIno

**Warnings:** Cheese, cheese, and more cheese.

**Author's Notes: **Yay for epilogues. Some of you guys are seriously bloody-thirsty for a nicer end to this story. LOL. Here you have it. A more "endish" end. You'll like it. That is, if the sap doesn't overwhelm you.

* * *

**Epilogue: Flowers**

It's Spring, yet _again_. I roll my eyes as I look out the window. A strange feeling of déjà vu overwhelms me. Yes, the birds still feel like singing as if summer, fall, and winter never passed. The sky has never been bluer and clouds have never looked more innocent and serene. The smell of flowers bombards my senses and I can't help it if I find the whole scenario so redundant and happy to excess.

A year later and I'm still doing the same thing. It's not _exactly_ the same because I've decided to do more ninja work on the side of my tending and selling of flowers. Memories from last Spring always fill my mind whenever I do anything that might remind me of him. Of course that includes too many things. Flowers, ramen, sweeping, drinking water, sand, hospitals…

All these things remind me of him. Unlike the rest of the young Konoha couples, my "other half" is far away in a desert. I can only assume he's waiting for me. I've waited for so long, I can only imagine that soon everyone will start getting married and then I'll REALLY start feeling alone yet again.

Damn that Gaara. I gently place some flowers in their place and wipe my hands on my apron. I'm not wearing my favorite yellow one. I'm wearing the one with a cute heart on it that still feels like him. Whether its my imagination or not, I always think it smells like sand.

I know he hasn't forgotten me. I got a card and a present for my birthday. I never thought he would have done something like that, but he really did. You'll never guess what he gave me. Flowers! Oh yes! So many flowers I didn't have anywhere to put them. My eighteenth birthday really was a great one.

Suddenly, I have a thought. Waiting around is such a pain. Perhaps there is something I can do to help speed things up between us. Aside from my birthday, we've communicated through a few letters. He always seems so busy though and it is a little difficult to write to him.

What would you tell the ruler of a nation that would seem noteworthy?

Gaara helped stop another war from starting and I made a flower arrangement for a birthday party. It always seems to put my life into harsh perspective. My darling Kazekage, he's so important.

"Hehehe…"

A burst of energy animates my body. I'm going to make something for him! I've decided! It will be the most perfect bouquet ever. I pull out a large vase (it's going to need to be big), and carefully view all the flowers in the store. So many to choose from…

With emotion and the most diligence and care I have ever shown for flowers, I begin to pick things out just for him. It takes me a few hours, but it's really looking amazing. The few customers that come in while I'm working on my project stare in awe.

It's big and it's wonderful!

Satisfied, I go to have someone deliver the bouquet.

"_These are for the Kazekage! If even a single flower is misplaced, I'll kill you!"_ That's what I tell the boy and he says, 'but the Kazekage is all the way in the desert'. He calls me crazy too, I think. Then I say. _"Listen, brat! This is important! I don't care how you do it, you need to send these flowers over there!"_

That was how my labor of love left the care of my shop to be sent to the man I still love. Even if the flowers don't survive in the desert, I think he should have them.

A few weeks later…

I had almost forgotten about the bouquet. I was starting to think maybe it was incredibly stupid to send Gaara flowers. After all, he is a man, the busy ruler of a country, and an ex-homicidal shinobi. Most importantly, he's a man. What if I offend him with my effeminate display of love? Or what if he didn't like the arrangement I picked out? It was a bright bouquet tempered down with a few darker colors. I thought he would like it, but I still hadn't gotten any letter in response.

I walk to work with a sigh. As I take out the keys to open up shop I look down and see an envelope. _Finally_. I jump to pick it up and almost squeal out loud when I see its from Suna. It's all official so I do my best not to rip it to pieces. The first thing in the envelope was a hard piece of paper, similar to a note card.

_Ms. or Mr. Yamanaka,_

_The Kazekage has received your gift. He thanks you very much for your kind generosity._

_The Kazekage's Secretary,_

_Yamazaki Reiko_

My jaw hangs open. A letter from his secretary? There was a frickin' STAMP of the Kazeka – Gaara's – signature on the bottom of the note. I was going to kill him! Kazekage or not, he was dead!

I tore into the store in my fury, but stopped before I could reach my register. Haha, silly Ino. There was something else in the envelope. Damn this man. It better be a proposal of marriage to make up for the nasty impersonal secretary's note.

_**Ino,**_

_**I got your flowers and thought they were nice. I don't usually like to keep flowers, but I keep yours in my office where I can see them. They're still alive too. It's a little weird. I thought they would die faster.**_

I laugh at him, because I just can't help it. How can a letter be so cute? I can almost imagine him sitting at his desk, staring at the flowers and wondering why they're still alive. One of the best things about this letter is that it's written by hand and I know for sure its his.

_**I miss the flowers at the shop. I never thought I'd miss flowers. We don't really have many over here.**_

_**I miss you too. I really miss you.**_

"Aw…" I swoon to myself as I read over the messy script.

**_I've been Kazekage for almost a year and I feel really good. Things aren't so busy around here now and I think its about time I got married, which is why you should definitely visit me. Now._**

"OH MY GOD!" I read over the last few lines a few times. I'm not imagining things. "OH! OH…WHAT?"

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Sabaku no Gaara.**_

**_P.S. – I'm serious. If you don't come over here, I'll go over there and get you._**

"AHHHHHHH!"

It took about two seconds for me to run out of the store. I had to run back though because I left everything unlocked and unattended. After locking everything up, I flip the sign to 'closed' and run home. My father is still home and he starts yelling for me to go back to the store.

"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA GO TO SUNA!"

"W-What? Ino-chan! You just can't do that…You didn't even ask your parents!" My dad pouts.

"I'M GONNA MARRY GAARA, DAMMIT!"

From then on, my father had even more questions, and I had even more energy to pack.

The trip to Suna was long and tiring. I had no idea it could be so _hot_. I'm very thankful for all the missions and training I had been doing lately. I was as resilient as humanly possible. I would go through more than a few deserts to see Gaara again.

It was only typical that the longest, most frustrating part of the trip was when I finally got there. It was the bureaucracy bullshit that killed me. No, for the thousandth time: I am not a terrorist. I have papers, see? Lots of papers! I do not want to do anything illegal, and I don't have any vegetables or fruits from Konoha with me, _now let me see Gaara!_

Everybody was wondering who I was as I walked to the interior of the Kazekage building. I had a special appointment with Gaara and I know they were all dying to know what it was about. I snicker to myself with glee.

I meet two big doors that can only led to _his_ office and wait patiently (or at least as patiently as I'm able). A woman addresses me from behind.

"Oh, its you. That was fast." I would recognize that voice anywhere and turn quickly to greet the woman.

"Temari!" I hiss, but force a smile, "W-Well….its nice to see you….Can you let me in?"

"Of course…of course…" she sighs as if she can't believe I actually came. She pulls open the doors, "There he is."

A step or two into the room is all I take before freezing in place. _Oh, wow._ Gaara looks good. He seems happier and healthier. Not only that, but he looks unbelievably amazing leaning against his desk in his official Kazekage robes with his red hair all tousled.

"You look good…" he says _to me_ with a smirk on his pale lips.

"GAARA!" I cry out happily and run to him. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him eagerly a few _hundred _times. I'm not sure how many times, but it doesn't matter because it feels so good and so right. He's a bit shocked and kisses me back clumsily. We'll have to work on that.

"H-Hey…I was….gonna…ask you…." He tries to speak in between my kisses. "About…if you…"

"YES! YES YES!" I squeal like a mad woman and don't let up on any of my kisses. He doesn't seem to mind… "Yes…Is my answer."

So I guess I was wrong.

I was the first of the young Konoha shinobi to get married.


End file.
